


There Will Be a Touch

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cosplay, F/M, Hacking, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Identity, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decided that he wanted to be part of the family business.  He meets the beautiful blonde that he had been enchanted with from a company party.  Felicity had fallen for Oliver the moment he had entered the room and with him working in the building she knows it's her shot to make a move.  When his status as Oliver and not Arrow puts Felicity in trouble he does the best he can to get her out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowpretendingtobered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/gifts).



> I still have not gotten a new beta so all mistakes are mine.

Felicity hit the snooze on the alarm for the second time.  She groaned and pulled the comforter over her head again. 

“If you don’t get up you’re gonna be late,” Tami walked into her room.

“Yeah I know,” Felicity mumbled.

“Okay.  I warned you.  I have to get to work.  I’ll see you later.”

“Mm hm.”

Felicity hit the off button on her alarm.  She pulled herself out of bed and showered then dressed for work. Tami had been right.  If she had let it go to snooze she would have been late.

 

Felicity is on lunch when Tami plopped herself down at the table.  Felicity looked up and knows immediately that she is in trouble.

“What did you do?” Felicity asked as she picked at her salad.

“Nothing,” Tami smiled innocently, “yet.”

“Oh great so now I’m going to be an accomplice.”

“Not necessarily.  There’s a new hottie with a body and I need you to introduce me,” Tami flipped her blue bangs out of her face.

“Ooh new hottie.  What department?  And why do I have introduce you?”

Tami’s grin widened, “he’ll be in IT.”

“What?  A new hottie and I wasn’t made aware that we’d be getting anyone in.  I am so glad because if I had to run this place on my own any longer I would began to break shit.”

“So you’ll introduce me?”

“Sure.  Whenever I get the intro I’ll make sure that when you come by to introduce you after.”

“Yay,” Tami clapped excitedly.

“You are out of control when you want something.”

“I guess.  So have you made any moves on your hottie with the body?”

“Yes of course.  I’ll just walk up to the owner of the company and tell him how hopelessly in love with him that I am,” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“I mean you two did hit it off at that company party.”

“That was before I knew that he was the heir to the company.  I thought that he was just a cute guy that was in some other department not Moira’s son,” Felicity sighed.

“Whatever.  You should call him,” Tami picked a carrot from Felicity’s salad and popped it in her mouth, “anyway.  I better get back to my rounds.  Can’t get the office gossip sitting in place.”

“Excuse me,” a man walked up to their table.

“Hello there,” Tami looked him up and down.

“Are you Tami Jackson?”

“Depends on who’s askin’,” Tami grinned.

“You’re the only one with blue and purple hair that I’ve come across,” he said nervously.

“Yeah I’m Tami.  Ms. Jackson if you’re nasty,” Tami winked at him.

“You’re currently the assistant of Jane Smith in recovery.  I have been told to bring you to Moira Queen’s office.  If you would please come with me.”

“Lis if I’m not back in 45 minutes send help,” Tami stood.

“Will do.”

Tami followed the mystery guy out.

Felicity got up and tossed the rest of her lunch out and went back to her desk.  She was not surprised to see there were several boxes in the cubicle space across from her.  There were no personal objects up yet so she had no idea who the new guy was but she was excited all the same to be able to split the work load.

“Hey,” a warm husky voice called from behind her.

“Oh jeez don’t sneak up on people,” Felicity clutched her chest.

“Sorry ma’am I didn’t mean to,” the man smiled sheepishly, “uh I’m Ted Grant.  I’ll be here working with you in the IT department.”

“Nice to meet you Ted.  I’m Felicity Smoak.”

“I’ve heard so much about you.  I’m glad to work with you.  I am just getting in and settled.  I hope that I can catch up with you.  Everyone speaks highly of you.  I have also been warned about your,” Ted’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, “sidekick.”

“Wow word travels fast even with the new guy,” Felicity chuckled, “don’t worry.  Tami isn’t that much trouble.  You’ll meet her this afternoon.”

“Okay then.  I have some assignments already that I will start on this afternoon once I am all unpacked.  It looks like they are opening a new executive office and they need to be wired in and set up.”

“Oh really?  That’s great for you.  I rather stay away from the executive floor so I am glad that you got that assignment.  With two of us that also means that we will be getting our very own assistant,” Felicity clapped, “this has been a really good day even though it had a crappy start.”

“That will be very helpful to keep us organized.”

“Yup.  So Ted,” Felicity looked up from her monitor over to where he unpacked, “are you married or seeing anyone?”

“Oh,” Ted looked up wide eyed, “uh no.  I’m currently single.  You are very forward.  I don’t believe in dating someone that I work with directly I’m sorry.  If maybe we were in different departments then I would think about it.”

“Oh no!” Felicity laughed, “not me.  I am eyeing someone else.  I just like to make sure I know who’s single around here.  That’s all.  I keep a running list just in case.  I like to play cupid.”

“Oh okay.  Sorry.  I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions,” Ted chuckled as he set up his desk.

“Where did you got o school?” Felicity took the opportunity to make it less awkward.

“Cornell.  I hear you were at MIT.”

“Yeah.”

“I have no idea how we are paired.  You are way better than I am.”

“Cornell isn’t an easy school either.  I’m proud to work with you.  I think you and I are going to be a force to reckon with,” Felicity smiled as she completed the assignment she worked on.

“Lis!” Tami stormed into the office.

“What Tams?”

“I,” Tami giggled, “I got promoted!”

“What?” Felicity jumped up from her seat and hugged Tami.

“I’m gonna be an executive assistant!” Tami giggled again as they jumped up and down.

“Holy shit that’s awesome.”

“Congratulations,” Ted clapped for her.

Tami froze and turned around slowly.

“Oh.  Hello there,” she turned back to Felicity, “you didn’t tell me the hottie was here,” she whispered.

“The hottie has pretty good hearing,” Ted chuckled.

“Hi!” Tami turned and put on her best smile and flipped her bangs out of her face.

“Hi there,” Ted held out his hand, “I’m Ted Grant.  I’ll be working with Felicity.”

“Nice to meet you Ted.  I’m Tami Jackson.  The new executive assistant to Oliver Queen,” she grinned as she shook his hand.

“What?” Felicity gawked at her.

“Yup,” Tami turned back to Felicity, “apparently he is turning things around and wants to become part of the family business.  Jane praised me so they wanted the best assistant for him.”

“That is great news.  That is one hell of a pay increase for you as well.  This is big.”

“You girls should go out and celebrate.  There’s not much for me to do except set up Mr. Queen’s office and a few security things.  I can handle it,” Ted offered.

“No.  Not on your first day.”

“Plus I have to move all my stuff,” Tami replied, “but once we’re done we should all go out after work.  I have all the office gossip on point.  I can let you know what’s really going on around here.”

“That sounds like fun,” Ted nodded.

“Well I have to run and pack up my stuff.  I’ll see you guys around 5:30.”

“Awesome.”

Tami skipped out of the office.

“She’s full of energy.”

“That she is.  You’ll like her.”

“I can see that.”

Felicity made note of the way Ted watched the door even though Tami was gone.  She hid her smile and turned back to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full Arrow story. I will try to keep is based in the show and not the comics. If I slip let me know. This is for my bestbian yellowpretendingtobered! I have not really plotted this out like I do normally so I'm not going to lie, I have no idea as of yet where this is going. I woke up this morning and decided to write this. So here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity checked her reflection in the mirror of the ladies room one last time.  She nodded at her reflection and picked up the precision wrapped present.  Felicity took a deep breath and left out the bathroom.  She went to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor.  She took another deep breath as the doors opened and she made her way down the hall.

Felicity smiled as Tami’s beautiful desk came into view.  She almost dropped the box in her hands.  Tami was dressed in business casual and her hair was held back with a headband and several bobby pins.  Felicity said nothing as her eyes roamed over her friend.

“Not a word,” Tami pouted as she caught Felicity’s eyes.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it,” Tami hissed as she stood.

“I think you look lovely,” Felicity smiled.

Tami narrowed her eyes as she pushed the door to the main office open to announce the arrival of a visitor.

“Mr. Queen,” Tami put a smile on, “Ms. Smoak is here to see you.”

“Ms. Smoak?” Oliver stood from his desk with a curious glance.

“Hi Mr. Queen,” Felicity stepped into the office.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

 

_“Dig who is that?” Oliver pointed across the crowded ball room._

_“I’m not sure.  I’ve seen her around the offices but never really spoke to her.  Would you like me to get some information on her?” John Diggle watched the blonde in the long blue dress._

_“Yes.  She’s gorgeous and seems to be having a good time where everyone else seems bored out of their minds.”_

_“Make the rounds and I’ll see what I can get.”_

_“Thanks.”_

 

“Felicity.  It is so good to see you,” Oliver smiled as he walked over to her.

“Good to see you again as well.  Here,” she held out the gift to him, “congrats on becoming an active part of the business.”

“Thank you,” Oliver took the gift from her and sat it on his desk, “would you like to maybe get some lunch?”

“Oliver,” Felicity ducked her head as she felt her cheeks warm, “I have already lunch.  Maybe another day.”

“Oh.  Dinner then.  I will be ready when you are,” Oliver stepped closer.

“Oh,” Felicity twisted her hands together, “um sure.  That would be nice.  I better get back to my desk.  Congrats again.”

“Yes.  Thank you.  I’ll see you about six.”

“Yes.”

Felicity turned quickly and left the office.

Tami smiled excitedly and gave her a questioning thumbs up.

Felicity tucked her lips to hold in her giggles.  She nodded and rushed to the elevator.  She heard Tami burst with laughter as she rounded the corner.

 

Oliver sat down at his desk and opened the gift that Felicity had handed him.  He laughed.  It was the Oxford dictionary.  She hadn’t forgotten their joke.  Oliver sat back and looked at the dictionary.  He couldn’t stop the smile.  He leaned forward and hit the intercom button.

“Tami can you come here a moment?”

“Will be right there.”

Oliver leaned back as he ran his fingers over the dictionary.

“Yes Mr. Queen?”

“What did I tell you?  Please call me Oliver.  Do you know Felicity?”

“Uh.  It depends on what the next question is,” Tami shifted her weight and eyed Oliver.

“I have every intention to woo that woman off her feet.  I could use a little insight.”

“Oh,” Tami grinned, “yes.  Felicity and I go back to MIT before I got asked to leave.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow then shook his head, “I’ll need that story another day.  What is her favorite place to eat?  Does she like jewelry?  Are flowers and candy the way to her heart?”

“Oh Oliver,” Tami sat down and crossed her legs, “I am definitely the girl for the job.”

 

**_Felicity: I need a new outfit.  He saw me in this already!_ **

**_Tams: duh.  I already thought that through.  Be there in ten._ **

**_Felicity: you rock._ **

Felicity finished her work and locked her station.  Ted was quiet across the way from her as he worked. 

“Uh, I’m finished for the day.  I’m going to go on and cut out early unless you need help with anything,” Felicity shot him a nervous smile.

“You’re fine,” Ted grinned, “Tami said she’ll be here in a few.  So go on and get ready for your date.”

“How’d . . .?” Felicity shook her head, “Tami.”

“She wanted to make sure that you were going to be done with your work.”

“I can’t trust you two together.  I feel like there is a conspiracy goin’ on around here.”

“Maybe,” Ted grinned then turned back to his work.

“Sup bitches,” Tami entered their offices with a dress bag slung over her shoulder and her makeup kit in the other hand.

“I, uh,” Felicity stepped back away, “I don’t think I want your help anymore.”

“Oh yeah you do.  Did they finish your private bathroom in here yet?”

“It’s up but no running water yet.”

“That’s fine.  I just need a place to set you up.  Come my child.  Let’s get you ready to break hearts.”

Tami tucked the makeup kit under her arm and dragged Felicity to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes passed before they came back out.  Ted looked up from his desk and his mouth dropped open.

“Wow.  Yeah you’re going to make that man pass out.”

“Good.  That’s what I was goin’ for,” Tami smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I . . . I am a little speechless. I was not expecting this much of a desire for this. Thank you! I also would like to apologize to those that thought this was a one shot. I realized updating today that I forgot to click that this was going to be more than one chapter. That may be why there was such a huge response. I am so sorry about that. I am still nervous b/c this is my first Arrow fic but I am working it out. Thanks again for all the love! With me having a little more time than before this may be a weekly updated story at the worse it will be every two weeks. So don't get used to this two chapters in a week :-) I was just inspired a little and working while I let the Destiel fic that I'm working on rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver checked his suit to make sure that he looked decent.  He had switched out his shirt and tie to be a little different.  He ignored John’s reflection in the mirror behind him.

“Shut up Dig.”

“I didn’t say anything,” John grinned.

“You’re thinking it.”

“You look lovely boss.”

“Anyway,” Oliver rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie, “have Roy take up patrol for a few hours.  Things have been quiet so I don’t expect too much activity.”

“Already planned out.”

“Don’t let Thea patrol alone.  I don’t care how well she thinks Merlyn trained her.  I do not want her alone out there.  Give her some work in the foundry.  I’m sure there is some computer stuff or something.  Maybe reorganizing the weapons.”

“Yes because Speedy is going to listen to you about staying off the streets,” John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I’ll get her some foot work to keep her busy.  Don’t forget to text me the restaurant you’re going to so I can set up outside.  I’m still your body guard after all.”

“I know.  I’m not worried.  There hasn’t been any villains after me for a while.  Those that know my identity are locked away under a secret island.”

“Whatever you say.  I’m still going to be there.”

“I know.  So do I look nice?” Oliver turned and held out his arms.

“You look great.”

“Oliver,” Tami entered with a huge grin.

“Hey Tami.  I thought that you were gone for the day.”

“Oh no,” Tami snickered, “I was helping out a friend.  So I would like to introduce the lovely Felicity Smoak for your date.”

Felicity entered in a red dress hugging in all the right places, her hair in waves to one side, and just enough makeup to enhance her natural beauty.  Oliver’s jaw dropped and John nodded.

“You’re putty,” John whispered and left the office pulling Tami along.

“I did good right?” Tami whispered.

“Hell yes you did,” John grinned.

“Hey Oliver,” Felicity smiled coyly up at him.

“Hey there.”

“Look up any good words lately?”

 

_Oliver sauntered up to Felicity once he had talked to John and gotten a little information about her.  He put on his best smile and placed his arm on the back of the chair she was in._

_“Can I have directions,” Oliver increased the surety in his smile, “to your heart?”_

_Felicity bit her lip and smiled sweetly up at him, “I never go home with cretins.  They’re pompous and so utterly unconversant that I would rather stick toothpicks in my eyes for dun than spend an evening with one.”_

_Oliver’s smiled droops and he blinks rapidly as he tried to decipher what she had just said._

_“Wait what?”_

_“I think that answer only affirms my earlier statement.  No one has given you a dictionary have they?” Felicity shoots him a snarky smile as she stood._

_“Maybe you could,” Oliver wiggled his eyebrows, “give it to me.”_

_“I’m saving my dictionaries for people I have more than one conversation with.  Maybe next time,” Felicity grabbed her clutch bag ready to make her exit._

_Oliver stepped in front of her._

_“I look forward to it,” Oliver shoots her a genuine smile, “so how long have you worked for Queen Consolidated?”_

_Felicity looked Oliver over and decided maybe an extra minute of her time wouldn’t be wasted._

_“A few years.  Are you done with the Don Juan routine?” Felicity smirked and grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray as the man passed._

_“I think so,” Oliver chuckled._

_“Good because someone as pretty as you should not waste time with such an ostentatious manner.  I had already noticed you.”_

_“So I had your attention?”_

_“Yes of course.”_

_“Then give me your name.”_

_“Felicity.”_

_“I’m Oliver,” he lifted her hand and kissed it, “it is very nice to meet you Felicity.”_

_“You may get a dictionary yet,” Felicity smirked._

_They spoke for a few more minutes before John approached with an apologetic smile._

_“Mr. Queen you are needed elsewhere at this moment.”_

_“My apologies Felicity.  I hope to see you soon.”_

_Felicity’s mouth dropped open as John tugged on his arm.  Oliver waved and turned to follow John._

 

“I have such a lovely dictionary if I need to.  You are stunning,” Oliver smirked.

“Thank you.  You look very handsome yourself.”

“Shall we get to dinner?” Oliver pressed his hand to her lower back and led her from the office.

Felicity wrapped her shawl around her as they hit the streets.  Oliver opened the car door for her then went around to the driver’s side.

“I hope you don’t mind but I booked a nice little place for us where we can have a fine meal and some privacy.”

“Sounds great and I promise to use small words tonight.”

“Good.”

When they pulled up in front of Chez Gossamer Felicity inhaled sharply.  It was one of Star City’s finest dining establishments.  Felicity knew that without Oliver she wouldn’t even be able to afford to walk pass it.

A valet opened her door and helped her out of the car.  Oliver took her arm and led her inside.

“Mr. Queen so lovely to see you again,” the concierge smiled as they approached, “I have your table ready for you.”

“Thank you Finn.”

Oliver held Felicity’s hand as they walked pass the general tables to the private room in back.  Olive pulled out Felicity’s chair then sat across from her.

“Oliver this is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for someone like you Felicity.”

“Oh.  You really are that friggin’ charming,” Felicity handed her shawl and purse to the woman that had taken Oliver’s jacket.

“I try to be.  I must apologize for my first impression.  If I had known how utterly enthralled I would be with you I would not have tried to run game on you.”

“Hmm,” Felicity took a sip of water, “I’ll accept your apology as long as you allow me to get dessert.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Felicity turned the key to the townhouse and closed the door quietly behind her.  She removed her heels and placed her keys and shawl on the table by the door.  She saw the flicker of the television as she passed the living room.  Felicity peeked into the room and smiled.  Tami was in her kitten pajamas curled up on the couch as Dr. Sexy continued to play.

“Tami,” Felicity called as she entered the room, “Taaammmi.”

“Mrmhrmugh,” Tami grumbled.

“Bradley Cooper is here to see you.”

“Bradley I love your face,” Tami groggily responded as she sat up fast and tried to smooth her hair down.

“Yup,” Felicity snapped a picture with her phone, “just the response I was expecting.”

“Huh?” Tami looked at her with tired eyes, “oh Lis.  You’re home.”

“Yeah.  He took me to dinner then to a roof of a building,” Felicity sat by Tami.

“With that dreamy look you have I assume this roof was covered with diamonds or something,” Tami curled back up on the couch.

“No,” Felicity smiled, “it was outside the city limits and had a clear view of the sky.  Then he gave me his coat because it got a little chilly.  Now I’m home.”

“Wow.  So you’re more in love with him now right?” Tami teased.

“Yeah,” Felicity sighed happily.

“Cool,” Tami picked up her phone from the table and smiled at it.

“And who is that you’re texting?”

“Oh uh,” Tami straightened her face, “no one.  No one at all.”

“It doesn’t happen to be a super cute IT guy does it?”

“Maaaybe,” Tami blushed.

“Ask him out already.”

“Uh no.”

“So I have to put on my big girl panties and go out with Oliver but you don’t have to go out with Ted?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Tami grinned.

“When was the last time you had sex that didn’t involve double A batteries?”

“When was that Backstreet Boys Reunion concert that we went to?”

Felicity’s face fell, “please tell me you’re joking.  That was like two years ago.”

“Well,” Tami ducked her head.

“Holy hell Tams!  I’m shocked the coast still has batteries in stock at this point.  Even I’ve been laid since then.”

“Well Barry was a great guy and you two were destined to bump uglies even if it didn’t last.”

“I guess that’s true,” Felicity shrugged, “but for real, has it been that long?”

“Maybe a few months less.”

“Jeez.  You need to get some.  I’ll buy you a Bradley Cooper look-a-like and you can have your way with him,” Felicity chuckled as she stood.

“Is there such a thing?” Tami looked at her with wide eyes.

“Hun, if there was this would not be the first time you would have heard of it.  I’m sure you would have spent a pay check making that happen.  Now,” she sighed, “I’m gonna shower and hit the sack.  You should ask Ted out and get naked with him.”

“See you in the morning enabler.”

Felicity laughed as she trudged up the stairs to her room.  She thought back over the evening and the impeccable time she had had with Oliver.  She thought of every smile, twinkle of his eyes, and the way he kissed the side of her mouth when he dropped her back off to get her car.  Felicity grinned as she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity giggled as Oliver kissed her cheek in the elevator.  They separated when the ding sounded and the doors opened.

“I will see you for dinner Ms. Smoak.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Queen,” Felicity gave a mock salute that made Oliver smile.

Felicity turned and pranced into their offices.

“Good morning Ms. Smoak.”

“Good morning Beth.  How are you?”

“Great thank you.  How are you?”

“Fabulous,” Felicity grinned and moved through the door to their stations.

“You look brilliant.  I’m taking it that last night’s date number five went well,” Ted greeted her with a smirk.

“Oh Ted,” Felicity sighed happily, “it was wonderful.  I never knew that I would like rock music as much as I do and the late dinner was excellent.  He got a real kiss last night.”

“Finally.  And I win,” Ted threw his fist in the air.

“What?” Felicity eyed him.

“Tami and I had a pool going.  She said you wouldn’t kiss him until the next date and I said five.  It is long enough to not be deemed slutty and not too long to be deemed a prude.  It’s perfect for you.”

“Wow.  I’m glad that I could make you money,” Felicity chuckled and signed into her terminal.

“There’s not much to do today.  I’ve already started the updates on the security and the programs for the accounting department,” Ted advised as he turned back to his terminal.

“Ted you are wonderful.  I don’t know how I existed without you.”

“There was more stress and less heart eyes,” Ted teased.

“Yes.  Definitely.”

“Ms. Smoak there’s a call for you on line one,” Beth’s voice called over the intercom.

“Thanks Beth,” Felicity clicked line one, “Felicity Smoak.”

“Hey beautiful.”

“Oliver,” Felicity smiled into the phone.

“It may have slipped my mind that I had plans with a friend tonight.”

“Oh you need to reschedule?”

“Nope.  I just told him I was dating and he laughed.  Then I assured him that it was real and he said that you can come along to dinner.”

“Oh well that’s great.  I would love to meet your friends.”

“There’s a catch,” Oliver sighed into the phone, “Tommy says that I have to bring him a date.  I don’t know any single women.”

“Don’t worry.  I know just the woman,” Felicity cut her eyes over to Ted for a moment, “she’s very much single and will do anything for me.”

“Great!”

“You sound relieved,” Felicity laughed.

“I didn’t want to blow off our date or tell Tommy that I couldn’t hang out.  This is perfect.  We’ll meet you guys at Piscary’s for dinner then we can go to Verdant after.”

“Sounds good.  I’ll let her know.  We’ll meet you guys at seven.  We’ll need to change clothes.”

“Great.  I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

Felicity picked up her mobile.

**_Felicity: Tams!  I need you.  Double date with me and Ollie_ **

**_Tams: Really?  A blind date is not what I need right now._ **

**_Felicity: almost two years!_ **

**_Tams: shut up!!  Fine.  I can’t promise I’ll be nice._ **

**_Felicity: I never expect nice from you when strangers are involved._ **

**_Tams: I’m gonna wear my Santa pajamas_ **

**_Felicity: You will do no such thing young lady!  I’ll run home on lunch and grab us something to wear._ **

**_Tams: *angry kitten face* I guess *exasperated sigh*_ **

**_Felicity: ty!_ **

Felicity put her phone down and got to work.  She ignored the curious look that Ted shot her.  Felicity knew that if cupid was real he probably wouldn’t play dirty like she was about to.

 

“Are you sure I look okay?” Tami checked herself out again in the mirror.

“Yes.”

“I look like a dude in a dress and not the sassy kind.  More like Wesley Snipes in To Wong Foo,” Tami frowned.

“No,” Felicity shook her head, “no one looks that bad.  You’re just used to being in jeans and a tee shirt.  We want to give them a little something different.”

“I’m a tomboy of course I’m used to being in jeans.  At least I have these cute ass leggings,” Tami smiled at the galaxy leggings under the black skirt.

“You look very cute.  Plus you get to keep your boots on.”

“I’m not gonna get patted down am I?  Or a metal detector?  I’m not leaving my knife behind,” Tami stated as she slid the knife back in her boot sheath.

“We’re with Oliver Queen.  We could walk in any place with an AK strapped to our backs and no one would say anything.”

“I’m gonna try that,” Tami grinned.

“You don’t even like guns,” Felicity rolled her eyes as she put the finishing touches on Tami’s hair.

“It’s still worth a try.  Am I done now?”

“Just put on this lipstick,” Felicity handed her a tube.

“Nope.  I draw the line at lipstick.  I have some gloss that I will put on.”

“Fine.”

Felicity stepped back and looked at Tami.  She didn’t get to often play dress up with her best friend so she had taken advantage of the moment.  Felicity had picked out a black skirt, the leggings and a dark purple halter top.  The bolero jacket was black and pulled the outfit together.  Felicity had taken time to braid a section of Tami’s hair so the blue and purple blended together.  She was proud.  She checked her own look and smiled.  Felicity dawned a blue maxi dress and her hair back in a high ponytail.  Oliver knew her so she was not worried about making an impression.  Tommy was not for her.

“Alright let’s go or we’re going to be late.”

“Are you ladies done?” Ted knocked on the door.

“Yup coming out now,” Felicity gathered the bag and accessories.

“It’s all yours,” Tami walked out.

Felicity watched Ted as Tami walked passed him.  His eyes followed her with his mouth slightly ajar.  Felicity smiled as she grabbed her purse from her station.

“You look great,” Ted said softly.

“Thank you,” Tami ducked her head and adjusted her bag.

Ted nodded and stared for a minute more before he went to the bathroom.

“Yup,” Felicity dragged Tami out the office.

“Yup what?”

“Plan A is working,” Felicity giggled.

“What is plan A?” Tami narrowed her eyes as they stopped at the elevator.

“Make Ted jealous.  You aren’t asking him and he isn’t asking you so we just make him jealous so he will ask you out.”

“What?  What this even a real date?” Tami looked at Felicity with wide eyes.

“Yes.  But I took the opportunity for the possibilities.”

“I see,” Tami gave a huff and crossed her arms and calculated her behavior for the night.

They got in the elevator and Tami tried to figure a way out of the date.  There was a loud groan and the elevator shuttered.  Tami grabbed Felicity’s hand.

“Don’t panic Tami.  It’s okay.”

The elevator shuttered again and stopped.  The lights flickered and it groaned again.  There was a loud thud on the top and Tami squeaked.

“I am too young to die here,” Tami mumbled.

“How is it that this makes you panic?  We got mugged not six months ago and you didn’t panic.”

“Enclosed space and not enough oxygen,” Tami closed her eyes and began to do exercises her therapist taught her.

A sound of drill made them both freeze.  They looked up and the hatch on top opened.  A masked man dropped in.

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked as held out a baton in front of him.

“What’s goin’ on in there?  Get Queen and get out,” a female voice from above ordered.

“Queen ain’t here.  It’s two dames.”

“What?” another masked head popped in to look.

“Shit.  I thought he was supposed to be picking up a date.”

“Whoa,” Tami took a gulp of air like the hatch gave her more oxygen, “you’re trying to kidnap someone?”

“What should I do?” the man looked up to the woman.

“Take ‘em.”

The man moved for Felicity and Tami knocked her back.  Tami shoved the man back.  She stumped his foot, knocked the baton from his hand and as he came forward she kneed him in the face.  The man groaned and fell back.  Tami punched him in the groin.

“We’re being attacked in an elevator at Queen Consolidated.  Please send help,” Felicity spoke into her phone.

Tami turned and looked up at the hatch.  At that moment the woman pulled the trigger on the taser she carried.

“Shit,” Tami dropped to the floor as the voltage shot through her.

“Tami,” Felicity dropped her phone and went to her friend’s side.

The woman dropped into the elevator and pulled her hand taser and zapped Felicity.  Felicity fell forward on top of Tami.

“There’s no Queen.  Start the elevator up.  This broad called the cops.  We need to get out of here and Rob is down,” the woman spoke into her walkie.

That was the last thing Felicity heard before she blacked out.

 

Tami cursed and threw her arms in the air as she told the police officer what happened.

“Detective Lance,” Lance flashed his badge as he approached Felicity.

“Felicity Smoak and that’s Tami Jackson.  I already told my side to the officer.”

“Sure.  Sure.  I just want to make sure the statement was solid.  Anytime an attack like this happens I like to personally speak to any victims.  Especially when it was an attempted kidnapping,” Lance pulled out his note pad.

“Of course.”

“So you and Ms. Jackson.”

Felicity giggled.

“Something funny?”

“Ms. Jackson if you’re nasty,” Felicity did her best Janet, “sorry,” she cleared her throat, “you were saying?”

“You two were on the way out for the evening and the elevator was stopped.  A man dropped from the ceiling and Ms., err, Tami engaged then a woman dropped in and took both you and Tami down.”

“The short version yes.  I got tased.  Dammit.”

“Did you catch anything else?”

“They talked like a bad gangster movie and the guy’s name was Rob.  I heard her talking to someone else as I passed out,” Felicity pulled the blanket tighter around her.

“Well if you think of anything else let us know.”

“Excuse me Detective Lance,” a paramedic pushed in front of him, “I need to administer a shot for her.  If you could step back please.”

“Shot?” Felicity looked at the paramedic.

“It’s important to make sure your levels are even after being tased.  This is a vitamin enriched shot for you.  When you get home you will want to make sure you drink a lot of electrolytes.  Certain sports drinks and juices are good.  Nothing with too much sugar so be careful there.  Stay hydrated over the next twelve hours.  Also get some rest.  You may want to call off work tomorrow.”

“Okay.  Um, do you have a sedative or volume?”

“Yes of course.  I can give you something to help you sleep.”

“No uh,” Felicity glanced over to where Tami gave her statement animatedly to Detective Lance, “you’re going to need something to calm her before you tell her you’re giving her a shot.  She broke a nurses ribs once.  Or if you have kitten pictures.  She’s easily distracted,” she let go of the blanket.

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack,” Felicity closed her eyes as the shot was given.

“I’ll let the other paramedic do it.”

“Felicity!”

Felicity turned and saw Oliver.  He pushed his way passed the police line and ran over to her.  She smiled as the paramedic put a Band-Aid on her.  The paramedic talked to the other guy and he went over to Tami.

“You’re good to go Ms. Smoak.  Don’t forget to stay hydrated.”

“You’re okay,” Oliver looked her over.

“Yeah.  But you need to be careful.  They were after you.”

 They spoke for a moment while Tami cursed as she got her shot. Felicity smiled as she pulled on her sweater and followed Oliver over to Tami.

“And then I woke up with Ted and Felicity looking over me,” Tami frowned and rubbed her arm.

“Thanks so much Tami for your statement,” Lance gave her his card, “if you think of anything call me,” he turned and saw Oliver, “Mr. Queen.  I was just about to try and find you.”

“Good evening Detective Lance.”

Felicity wasn’t sure why there was tension between the two men but made note to ask about it later.

“I think we should talk at the station Mr. Queen.  We’ll need a list of enemies and your whereabouts for the next week or so.  There’ll be other questions we’ll need answered as well.”

“Of course detective.  Let me make sure these two get home safely and I will ride with you back to the station.”

“Very well.”

Oliver led Tami and Felicity to the side of the police tape and blue barricades.  Oliver held his hand out to a dark haired man.

“I’m sorry you have to meet this way,” Oliver gave a weak smile, “this is my best friend Tommy.  Tommy this is my girlfriend Felicity and her best friend Tami.”

“Well at least he has good taste,” Tommy shook Felicity’s hand.

_He said girlfriend.  Shit!  I’m dating Oliver friggin Queen_. Felicity smiled politely as she shook Tommy’s hand.

“Enchanté,” Tommy took Tami’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Moi aussi,” Tami smiled.

“You look fantastic,” Tommy held her hand but stepped back to take in her full appearance, “I’m sorry that we will have to reschedule.”

“But we will reschedule,” Tami nodded as she took her hand from his slowly.

“Yes we will.”

Felicity and Oliver grinned at each other.

“Tommy will you accompany the ladies back to their place with Diggle?  I need to go down to the station with Detective Lance.”

“Sure not a problem at all.  I can catch a cab from there home.  If you need me call.”

Tommy put his arm around Tami as they walked passed the barricade to where John waited by the car.  Oliver turned to Felicity and gave her a quick kiss.

“As soon as I’m done there I will text you.  They will place a cruiser outside your place so you’ll be safe.  Dig will stay until he needs to come and get me okay?”

“Of course.  You be safe.  I’ll text you as soon as we get home.”

They kissed once more and Oliver went back to Detective Lance.

“They’ll finish sweeping your building and be gone in an hour or two.  Your mother has been notified and a car sent to her house as well.”

“Thank you,” Oliver got in the car and they headed to the station.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity waited until she and Tami were both changed into bed clothes and John made another walk through around the apartment.  She nodded at Tami to join her on the couch.

“So I can get the security footage from the building,” Felicity whispered.

“Great.  And what are we going to do with that?” Tami watched over her shoulder.

“Figure out who is after Oliver and why.”

“Maybe you should leave that up to the vigilante.  It’s more his speed than ours.  I mean, he’s got a team and all that.  We’re just two girls that got shaken up.”

“Yeah but what if we can get the info first?  We can get it to the vigilante,” Felicity typed away on her laptop.

“And how are we going to do this?” Tami looked around to make sure John was not in sight.

“That I still have to figure out.  He saved me once remember?  Maybe I can send out a signal to him.”

“Right.  That was forever ago.  When he first got on the scene.”

“Yeah I know.  I just want to protect Oliver.  Maybe I can get it to Oliver and then he can pass it on.  The police are only going to do so much.  I can’t hand it over to them directly without getting questioned.”

“Right,” Tami nodded as she watched Felicity work.

“Here,” Felicity pulled up the footage from the building.

Felicity split it out into five different windows to see all the angles at once.

“There,” Tami pointed to the video that showed the assailants on the roof.

“How the hell did they get there?” Felicity frowned at the screen.

“Air drop?” Tami shrugged, “they just appeared.”

“Sounds about right then.  Look at the way the dust is flying.  How the hell did security not catch that?  How the hell did our alarms not go off?  If they hacked the footage then there would have been an IT alarm to go off too,” Felicity pouted as she clicked away.

“Unless someone is working on the inside,” Tami pointed out.

“No.  Ted is a good man,” Felicity shook her head.

“Are we sure?  He’s been there a month and now suddenly there’s an attack,” Tami shrugged, “he’s too good looking anyway right?”

“But maybe they attacked there because it was the only time Oliver was vulnerable.  Think about it.  Diggle is with him at all times except in the building.  It would be their best time to get him with limited interference.”

“True but we’re acting like junior detectives when really we don’t know what the hell is goin’ on.  I do _not_ want to get killed for being with your boyfriend, boo.  I love you Lis but I ain’t takin’ a bullet for a millionaire playboy.”

“I understand completely.  I wouldn’t expect you to,” Felicity nodded.

“Shit,” Tami frowned.

“What?” Felicity looked at her worried.

“I remembered something.  Now I have to call the police.”

“What did you remember?”

“The guy, Rob, he had a tattoo.  I saw it when I hit him.”

“Call Lance,” Felicity urged her.

“I am,” Tami uncrossed her legs and went across the room to get her phone.

“Do it,” Felicity said without looking up at her friend.

“Detective this is Tami Jackson,” Tami stuck her tongue out at Felicity.

“Hey.  What is it?  Are okay?”

“Yeah we’re fine.  I just had a memory.  The guy that dropped into the elevator, he had a tattoo.  It was an anatomical heart with a tear drop on his wrist.  The heart was purple and the tear drop was red.”

“Thanks.  That will be very helpful.  What else can you remember?”

“He had halitosis really bad.”

“Rest seems to have brought out the best in your memory.  Thank you Tami.  If anything else pops up you give me a call no matter the time of day okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Let Felicity know that Oliver is about finished.”

“Thank you.”

Tami hung up and slouched back down on the couch.

“I have to go get Oliver.  The officer is still outside,” John relayed as he came down the stairs.

“Thanks for staying.”

“Are you sure you two don’t want to come back to his place?” John asked as he did a once over of the room.

“We know this apartment.  It’ll be easier and feel safer to stay here.”

“Okay.  I checked, all the windows are locked.  I saw the knife collection in your closet Tami so I’m figuring you’re good with a blade.”

“Or I’m a serial killer,” Tami teased.

“Naw.  They all came back clean when I sprayed them with luminal,” John grinned to pretend it was a joke.

“I’m very good at cleaning them,” Tami smirked.

“You ladies have a good night,” John chuckled, “and lock up behind me.”

“Yes sir,” Felicity saluted and put her laptop aside to let him out.

Felicity put on the deadbolts and chains.  She sat back down with Tami and went back over the footage.

“They are very good.  They stayed away from most of the cameras.”

“Oh god.  Look at me.  I look like a fool.  I should _not_ have engaged that man.  He could have killed us,” Tami ran a hand over her face.

“No, it was good,” Felicity patted Tami’s leg, “if you hadn’t I wouldn’t have had a chance to call the police.”

“I guess.”

“Don’t do that.  You saved us both.”

“Okay.  So send what you found on the video since you have better skills than the stupid SCPD.  I’m going to go to bed.  We will tackle this in the morning,” Tami eased off of the couch.

“I already let the boss know that we’re not going to be in.  Well Oliver already knows you won’t be in.  Plus he’s staying away too.  It’ll be safer for him to be at home.”

“Alright.  I’ll see ya in the mornin’.”

“Night.”

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Oliver jogged down the stairs in the foundry.

“We don’t know,” Roy was at the computers.

“We got the alert at the same time you did,” Thea replied as she jogged down behind him.

“They almost got my girlfriend.  What the hell?” Oliver pounded his fist on the table.

“We know,” John took a seat by Roy.

“Uh you just got an email from Felicity with footage that has been enhanced a bit.  There are a few notes,” Roy pulled up and opened the email.

“That’s my girl,” Oliver smiled proudly as he peered over Roy’s shoulder.

“I’m not a computer whiz like her so I have no skills to even remotely do what she did,” Roy scooted away so Oliver could take a seat in front the console.

“You still got footage from surrounding cameras.  You’re getting better.  I like what you do Roy.  Don’t down play your skills.  Go suit up.  We’re all going out tonight,” Oliver studied the footage and stills that Felicity had sent over.

“All?” Thea smiled with hope in her eyes.

“Suit up Speedy,” Oliver nodded.

“Yes!” Thea takes off to the other side where her outfit was in its own case.

Roy went to his side and opened the display with his suit.

“So why is your personal email pinging to our computers?” John raised an eyebrow.

“I have key words that make it synch here.  Felicity,” Oliver pointed to the screen, “she used the words police and vigilante so it came through.  It’s to make sure that I don’t miss anything.”

“She still doesn’t know that you’re the Arrow does she?” John watched him.

“Nope and I plan on keeping it that way.  You saw what happened when people are just after me the millionaire.  Can you imagine what it will look like if they knew I was the Arrow and dating her?  Or even if they thought that she knew my identity.  I can’t risk it.”

“So she doesn’t know you rescued her?” John smiled.

“Shut up.  I didn’t even realize it was her until you pointed it out.  Enough of that.  I am going to need to get these emblems located.  I know I have seen them somewhere.  I picked up a lot from Lance at least.  He even let me review Felicity’s statement.  Tami called about a tattoo so I have that to go on as well.  I think we have enough info with our resources to get the identity of who it is,” Oliver replied as he began to strip down.

“How’d you manage to slip out from under the police?” Roy asked as he pulled on his mask.

“I’ve been sneaking out of houses since I was a teenager.  Getting by the police is easy.  It was getting in here that was the tough part.  We have to get another secret entrance,” Oliver pulled on his pants.

“Okay.  I’ve set the computer to search for both the emblem and the tattoo,” John stood up from the console.

“Great.  It’ll alert me on my phone if it finds anything,” Oliver clicked out the program and pulled a map up and switched it over to the large viewing screen, “okay.  Arsenal, you take this area,” he made a circle with his finger, “Speedy you go west here with John.  I will be starting at Queen Consolidated and moving north.  If you see or hear anything check in.  Keep your coms on at all times.”

“Yes boss,” Thea smirked.

Oliver shook his head and headed to the side garage for his motorcycle.

 

“Nothing,” Oliver sighed as he pushed his hood back when they met back at the foundry.

“They knew though.  I think we just need to give it some time.  They knew that the cops would be out looking for them so they are probably just hiding for now,” John suggested.

The computer made a ping and pulled up images of the emblem from the uniform the assailants had worn.  Oliver sighed.

“Great.  Another league of psychos to work with,” Oliver clicked through the pictures and articles.

“What?”

“It looks like come sort of cult.  Why would they want you?” Thea leaned over his shoulder.

“Ransom most likely,” John answered when he read over the material, “it looks like they have a history of kidnapping the filthy rich and getting a ransom then sending them back in a body bag.  This isn’t good at all.”

“It isn’t.  That means I’ll need to take time off from work.  It will give Arrow time to do his thing though,” Oliver pressed his lips in a thin line.

“What about work?” Thea asked.

“They’ll expect me to take time off.  After this mom will probably take some time as well.  Dig get some tickets to Bora Bora.  Make sure that there is a look-a-like on that plane.  Have him get a completely new look once there.  I don’t want to get an innocent killed but I need to get them off my trail so that I can move freely.”

“I can get Lyla to set up a trap.  I’ve got that covered.  She’s been a little bored anyway now that the Suicide Squad is being kept quiet for a while,” John nodded.

“Good.  Thea,” he turned to his sister, “I’m going to up security here.  It’s mostly for appearances because I expect you to tell Merlyn what’s goin’ on and he’ll have his own men around.  He’ll keep them invisible though.”

“Righty oh.”

“Roy.  I want you here with her as well.  You’ll keep up your old job.  If I need either of you I will contact you on the communicators.”

“Gotcha.”

“Now let’s get some sleep.  It may be one of our last chances to get a full nights rest.”

<<<<>>>> 

“Well I am on vacation for the next fourteen days,” Tami bounced down on Felicity’s bed.

“If the numbers on my clock are not double digits I am going to break your neck,” Felicity mumbled with her face in her pillow.

“Give it 30 minutes then check,” Tami giggled.

“It’s a Saturday,” Felicity flipped over to her back.

“Yes but your boy toy just sent me a text letting me know that he is giving me a paid vacation,” Tami clapped.

“Dammit.  I need a vacation.”

“Hey you had yesterday off because we almost got kidnapped.  You get a three day weekend.”

“Still going to break your neck,” Felicity stretched.

“Well do so after you shower because Oliver is on his way here.”

“What?” Felicity sat straight up in bed, “you couldn’t start with that?”

“Of course not,” Tami snapped a picture with her phone, “that is for the picture you posted of me on facebook after lying to me about Bradley Cooper.”

“Death to you!” Felicity untangled herself from her sheets and rushed to the bathroom.

“Make it slow I have a thing for pain,” Tami chuckled as she posted the picture to facebook and tagged Felicity.

Felicity was presentable by the time that Oliver rang the bell.  Tami closed herself in her room to give them privacy.

“For you,” Oliver smiled and handed her a tiny wrapped gift.

“Hmm.  You come bearing gifts.  I assume there’s going to be bad news,” Felicity eyed him as she pulled the ribbon loose, “ha!  A pocket thesaurus.  You are a dork,” she kissed him and put the gift aside.

“Yes but I am your dork,” Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

“Mmm,” Felicity pulled back led him to the living room.

“I do have bad news.”

“I knew it,” Felicity made a face, “how bad?  Should I pour a shot or get Tami’s broad sword?”

“Tami has a broad sword?  No never mind,” Oliver shook his head and took her hands into his as they sat, “I care for you.”

“Uh oh.”

“It’s not like that,” Oliver smiled sadly, “I have to go away for a while.  Apparently the people that were in the elevator are notorious killers.  I gave the info you sent me to the police and they felt it best to make myself scarce.  I’m going to take a vacation.  If it was safe I would ask you to come with me but you are safer here.”

“What?” Felicity frowned, “that’s how Tami got the time off,” she nodded with understanding.

“Yeah.  Dig and I are gonna leave the states for a few weeks then once it’s clear I’ll be back.  I’m gonna call you and we can text.  I’m _not_ leaving us.  We are going to make this work.  I just feel it better to make sure you’re as far from me as you can be.  My mother is leaving as well.  Thea will still be here because she is very stubborn but I have made sure she’s got the security.  I have also hired a team to stay around here for you and a driver to make sure you get to work safe.  Tami will also have a body guard.  We are not going to lose either of you.”

“Ollie,” Felicity pulled him into her arms, “dammit.  I hate that you have to go but I get it,” she felt the prickle of tears but blinked them back.

“Don’t you dare cry.  Then you’re going to make me cry and that is not attractive for me,” Oliver let out a sob.

“Okay.  Oh shit.  Did you tell Tami she was going to have a guard?” Felicity smiled.

“No.”

“Then you have to.  I will not be the one to deliver that news,” Felicity smiled.

“Uh,” Oliver looked at her and frowned, “I feel like I’m being set up.”

“Oh you are.  Dammit Oliver I am going to miss you,” Felicity threw herself at him.

They kissed heavily on the couch for a few minutes before Oliver’s phone went off.  Oliver panted as he sat up.

“Sorry.  I have to get goin’ to the airport.”

“Okay,” Felicity stood with him, “Tami come here,” she yelled up the stairs.

“Are you two done neckin’?”

“Yes,” Felicity rolled her eyes, “Oliver has something he needs to tell you.”

“You’re not takin’ my vacation back are you?” Tami raced down the stairs and grabbed his shirt in her fists, “I will strangle you.  I have plans.  Comic Con only happens so often on a time that I can go.  I will do anything to be able to go.  Please don’t take it back,” she begged.

“Uh no,” Oliver stared at her wide eyed, “not at all.  You can keep your two weeks.”

“Oh,” Tami released him and smiled, “good.  So what’s up?”

“Uh,” his eyes flicked to Felicity and back, “I am gonna be gone on vacation as well.  Since the incident I have hired guards for you and Felicity for the next two weeks.”

“Ha! That’s cute.  No really what did you have to tell me?” Tami crossed her arms.

“No seriously,” Oliver opened the door and there were two people on the porch, “this is Jasmine and Derek.”

“I call dibs on Jasmine,” Tami licked her lips and raised her hand.

“Uh okay.  So you’re fine with this?” Felicity eyed her suspiciously.

“Heck yeah I am,” Tami nodded with a smirk.

“How come I don’t trust her?” Oliver asked.

“Because you’re smart.  Go catch your plane,” Felicity kissed him.

“I’ll be back quicker than you expect.”

“I know.  Send pictures.”

“Will do.”

Oliver walked down to the car.  John waved to the women before he got in the driver’s side.  Tami eyed Jasmine and Derek then went inside.

“I’ll come in while Jasmine does a perimeter check.”

“Alright.”

Felicity tried not to think about the time Oliver was going to be gone as she made breakfast.  She watched as Derek surveyed the rooms and wondered how weird it was going to be to have him around all the time.  She glanced over at Tami and tried to figure out what her game plan was.  Felicity didn’t trust that smirk or gleam in her eyes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity stared at her phone and willed it to ring.  It had been a day without word from Oliver.  He had been on point for the first three days but it had been over 24 hours since she had spoken with him or he had sent a text to her.

“Staring at the phone isn’t gonna make him call Lis,” Tami stated from her place at the kitchen counter.

“You might be right.”

“Of course I am.  Good thing I am a wonderful friend.  These quintuple chocolate brownies will make up for it all.  You’ll love them,” Tami grinned as she mixed the batter.

“Isn’t it supposed to be double chocolate?”

“If you’re a pussy,” Tami rolled her eyes.

“I hope that we have plenty of milk,” Felicity grinned.

“An entire gallon.  Jasmine helped me with groceries so we have everything to be hermits for the next week.  Don’t forget tomorrow I will be unavailable though.  I have to finish my costume for next week or else I won’t be ready.”

“Are you going to tell me what you are dressing up as?”

“Nope.  You have to wait until I’m done,” Tami smirked.

“Well I know it isn’t anything overtly sexy because that isn’t you.”

“You never know.”

“Oh I do.  I’ve known you for most of your life.”

“Whatever.”

“Why hasn’t he at least text?” Felicity looked down at her phone.

“Maybe he is doin’ the same thing.  I mean, the phone does work both ways.  You can text him,” Tami shrugged as she added more chocolate.

“Yeah I know but I was the last one to send a text.  He should be the one to start the next conversation,” Felicity picked up her phone and went to her message inbox.

“That sounds like some lame ass Cosmo shit.  When did you become one of those girls?  You have never thought like that,” Tami put down the chocolate and looked at her friend.

“Since I started dating a millionaire,” Felicity sighed.

“Lis,” Tami wiped her hands on her apron and walked to her friend.

“What are you doing?”

Tami snatched the phone from her hands.  She tapped away on it for a minute then handed the phone back to Felicity and went back to her brownies.

“Tams!”

“I bet he’ll respond,” Tami smirked.

“I would too if I got a sext like that.  Oh god!” Felicity dropped her head to the table.

“Eh,” Tami shrugged, “whateva works.”

“We don’t even sext yet,” Felicity mumbled into the table.

“Well you do now.”

“Jeez.  Well he still hasn’t text back so there,” Felicity lifted her head and looked at her phone.

“He will.  That I can promise you.  You should stop being such a, I dunno, teenager.  You have the boy already.  He will call.  Remember he is on vacation.”

 

Oliver leapt from one rooftop to the next.  He crouched and moved along the shadows as dusk settled.

“Any news?” Oliver pressed his com and looked out over the city.

“Nothin’ new,” Roy checked in first.

“Same old crap around here too,” John responded.

“Dammit.  We haven’t had a fresh lead in days.”

“I think the tattoo is going to be our best bet and there isn’t anything on it yet,” John replied.

“Maybe we should do another sweep of the local artists.  Maybe we missed one,” Oliver jumped down to a fire escape.

“Or he got the ink out of state.  I have a friend that can run it through a tattoo data base.  He runs a blog and collects photos of people’s tattoos,” Thea suggested.

“Sure.  Head back to the foundry with Freelancer and you guys get on that.  Arsenal and I will continue our usual patrol.”

“Gotcha boss.”

Oliver went from one fire escape to the next.  He dropped down to the ground and walked out of the alley way.

 

“He didn’t respond so you were wrong,” Felicity dropped down on Tami’s bed.

“Maybe something happen to his phone,” Tami suggested as she worked on her costume under clothes.

“He is out of the country.  Maybe he’s just waking up.  He may not even be in the same time zone,” Felicity tried to rationalize.

“Are you about to ping his GPS?” Tami looked up from the sewing machine.

“I wasn’t.  Now I am.  I hadn’t even thought about it,” Felicity smirked.

Felicity ran from the room and got her computer.  She opened it up and immediately pulled up the program she had to track cell phones.  She pulled up the IMEI number she had retrieved from Oliver’s phone.  Felicity frowned.  It pinged in the city.

“Tami,” she whined as she went up to her room, “it’s still in the city.”

“Oh shit.  That means he probably forgot his phone.  I’m sorry.  Or,” Tami looked up from her sewing machine, “he took a different phone.  I mean, if I was traveling I wouldn’t take my $700 phone with me.  He has been texting you so you know he has the same number.  You should track his sim card or IP address.”

“You are smarter than you pretend to be.  That is why you are my sister from another mother.”

“You are so right.  So I have to pull out my entire costume.  I need you to leave.”

“It better be frigging awesome,” Felicity playfully pouted and left the room.

Felicity went to the kitchen and grabbed what she had deemed the death by chocolate brownies that Tami had made.  She sat her laptop on the counter as she munched.  She didn’t have an IP address or Oliver’s sim card number.  She would have to wait for him.

Tami came down the stairs in clothes instead of the pajamas that she had had on when Felicity left.

“Let’s get out.  You are cooped up in here losing your damn mind.  I think that you need more than just comfort food and my awesome ass personality.  Plus Thea just invited us to Verdant.  I think that we should take her up on her invite,” Tami threw clothes to Felicity.

“Tommy is hanging out tonight huh?” Felicity grinned.

“He and I are just friends.”

“Just friends that eye fuck every time you meet,” Felicity got up and began to change clothes.

“I can appreciate a good looking guy.  Jasmine,” Tami turned to her guard, “I am going to need you to change out of that uniform.  There is no way people are going to believe you are there to hang out with us.  You stand out.  I need you to fit in.”

“This is the required uniform.  We cannot change,” Jasmine crossed her arms.

“I thought that’d you say that,” Tami went to the closet and pulled out a dress bag, “so I got you this.  Change.”

Jasmine took the bag and opened it, “how is this different from what I’m wearing?”

“It’s a different colour and expensive.  If you’re going to dress like that you have to put a price tag on it.  You have to look stylish if you’re going to stand out.  Plus it has flare.  There’s some sparkles.”

“How did you know my size?” Jasmine eyed her.

“I am very good with measurements,” Tami winked at her.

“What about Derek?”

“Pfft.  No one cares what a dude looks like.  He could walk in there in a garbage bag and people would still hit on him.  As a woman we have to challenge each other without words.  Men are a little simpler.  Now go change so we can be on our way.”

Once they were ready they took the town car that Oliver left for them on call and headed to the club.  Tami and Felicity walked in hand in hand.  The guards followed a few steps behind almost as a couple.

“Good to see you,” Thea greeted them as they sat down at the bar.

“Thanks.  This place is really going tonight.  Is that a new DJ?” Tami looked over to where the music was coming from.

“Yeah we hired her after the last one came to work high as a kite.  You know I don’t care what you do off the clock but don’t bring it here.  If you want you can go to VIP.”

“Really?” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“You know the owner and her brother.  You get the VIP seats.  I’ll bring your drinks up there.  What would you like?”

“A vamps brew and a rum and coke.”

“And for your friends?” Thea eyed the guards and sized them up.

“Water.”

“Will send it up.”

Felicity pulled Tami to the VIP and they settled in the comfortable leather chairs.

“I’ve never been in VIP before,” Felicity smiled as she saw a few C list celebrities.

“Not sober I haven’t,” Tami laughed.

“That Hanson concert where you threw yourself at Taylor?”

“Shut up let’s not talk about it,” Tami shook her head, “I was glad I could make that up to him the next time I saw him.  He remembered so it was still kind of awful.”

“But you were adorable.”

“Hello ladies,” Tommy smiled at them as he approached.

“Hey there,” Tami batted her eyelashes and returned his smile.

“Hi Tommy.  Have you heard from Oliver?” Felicity looked expectantly at him.

“Yeah.  He sent a selfie this afternoon,” Tommy pulled up his phone and showed her.

“Good.  Just wanted to make sure he was okay.  I was out for awhile and hadn’t had a chance to talk to him today.”

“Yeah the beach agrees with him.  I wish I had time from here to go with him.  He’s having a blast.  You two are being safe?”

“Yup.  As you can see,” Felicity nodded to Jasmine and Derek, “we’re being carefully watched.”

“My dad has an extra guy on me too.  He’s worried that since Oliver is out that they may settle for the next millionaire in the city.”

“I hope not.  You are too cute to be taken,” Tami smiled.

“Tami,” Felicity turned to her friend a bit surprised.

“Sorry.  I am super nervous and I think you’re cute.  I turn into 18 year old me when I get nervous around attractive people,” Tami blushed and ducked her head.

“Wow.  Well I like you.  You’re very forward.  I will accept that.  Our date didn’t happen so I’m okay with a little flirting.  You’re very cute yourself,” Tommy winked.

“Thank you,” Tami blushed.

“Now that’s the Tami that I know,” Felicity chuckled, “have you heard anything more about the would-be kidnapping?”

“Not really.  My dad has been talking with the police but not really sharing,” Tommy sat in the chair next to Tami.

“Here you ladies go,” Thea placed the drinks down.

“Thanks Thea.”

“No problem.  I put a request for a few of your favorite songs.”

“You’re just trying to get us to dance,” Felicity narrowed her eyes as she sipped her rum and coke.

“Maybe.  You need some fun.”

“We’ll see.”

“Sure.  I have to get back to the bar since we’re short-handed but I’ll be by later,” Thea went back down the stairs.

“You dance?” Tommy asked.

“I move on the dance floor but I wouldn’t necessarily call it dancing,” Felicity chuckled.

“At least you have rhythm.  I am such a lost cause,” Tami hung her head.

“That’s true.  Probably the only black girl I know that is very much a Carlton.”

“Hey now,” Tami glared at Felicity, “there is nothing wrong with a little Tom Jones.”

Tommy and Felicity both threw their heads back and laughed.

 

Felicity and Tami left Verdant a couple of hours later.  Tommy had gotten called into business and the others in the VIP were not worth their time anymore.  They had danced a bit and felt they had spent enough time out to deem it okay to return home.

“We’re such home bodies,” Felicity leaned against Tami as they waited for the town car to arrive.

“Mm hmm,” Tami kept her eyes closed.

“Did you hear that?” Jasmine changed her stance.

“Yeah.  Ladies why don’t you go back inside.  Get lost in the crowd,” Derek pulled out his revolver.

Derek dropped to the ground and Jasmine followed a moment later.  Felicity shoved Tami behind the mailbox and knelt down beside her.  They looked over to their bodyguards.

“Are those arrows?” Tami squinted.

“It looks,” Felicity grabbed her arm and her fingers wrapped around an arrow, “fuck,” she passed out.

“No,” Tami pulled her into her arms so she didn’t hit the ground.

Tami closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She opened her eyes and looked around.  There was no other shelter.  She held Felicity in her arms then felt a prick.  Tami looked down at her leg.

“Why is my arrow red?” her arms fell from around Felicity and they both dropped to the ground.

 

Felicity woke and rubbed her hand over her face.  She stretched and sat up.  Her eyes flew open when the stale scent of went concrete hit her.  Felicity looked around.  She was on a cot and Tami was on one beside her.  They were in a large cell in what looked like a warehouse.  It was cold and damp.  She pulled the blanket around her and went to Tami.

“Tami,” Felicity shook her, “come on.  Please wake up.”

“No,” Tami mumbled.

“We’re not at home.”

“What?” Tami’s eyes fluttered open.

“We’ve been captured.”

Tami sat up straight on the cot.  Her eyes were wide as she looked around.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“My phone is gone,” Tami searched her pockets.

“Good morning ladies,” Oliver dressed in full Arrow attire stood a few feet from the cell.

“You.  You are behind the kidnapping?” Felicity shot him a disappointed look.

“No.  If I was I would have gotten you or your boyfriend the first time.  You ladies were in danger.  I had to get to you first.  They backed off as soon as your guards were taken down.  I’m sorry it had to be like this.  I have to protect you.”

“You’re using something to alter your voice.  Why?” Felicity asked with narrowed eyes.

“We know you don’t we?” Tami stood.

“No.  I just can’t risk it.  I need to move you to more comfortable settings.  This was just a quick fix.  You can either come willingly or I can dose you again.”

“Oh.  Okay.  Willingly sounds good.  I have a weird taste in my mouth because of your drug.”

“I will have to cuff and blindfold you.”

Felicity turned to Tami.  She shrugged.

“Alright.”

“Put your hands through the bars,” Oliver ordered them.

Tami walked up first and put her hands through the bars.  Oliver approached and pulled the cuffs from his utility belt.  Tami let him place the cuff on one wrist and click it shut.  She turned her hands over quickly and grabbed him.  She pulled and slammed him into the bars several times.  Felicity reached through the bars and grabbed ahold of his hood to hold him down.  Tami twist around and threw her leg over his arms which her forced her to face the inside of the cell but she got a better grip and pulled his arms through the bars.

Felicity let him go and reached for the keys on his waist.  She grunted as tried to get her hands on the keys while he struggled.

“I’m not strong enough for this so hurry,” Tami growled through clinched teeth.

Felicity stretched further on her knees and got her fingers on the key loop.  She tugged them from his belt and stumbled back into the cell.  She jumped up and got the key into the lock.

Oliver didn’t want to hurt Tami so he didn’t fight as hard as he could.  He was proud of them actually.  He let them try a little longer before he used his real strength and pulled free of Tami.  Felicity hadn’t found the right key so he yanked the keys from her hand.

“Good try.  Did you really think that I was going to be out powered by you two?”

“To be honest,” Tami rubbed her arm, “I was shocked I held you that long.  I have barely any upper body strength.”

“I’m going to have to dose you two again to move you.”

“No please.  We’ll go along.”

Tami let Felicity put the other cuff on her free wrist.  Felicity walked to the bars and put her hands through.  Oliver eyed her for a minute.  He placed the key ring on the only chair in the room and went to the cell.  He cuffed Felicity.

“Alright.  I need you to put these over your heads,” Oliver pulled two covers from his back pouch.

“Are those pillow cases?” Felicity eyed them.

“Short notice called for quick measures.  Just put them over your head,” Oliver sighed.

“Cheap,” Tami mumbled and took a case from him.

“Opportunistic not cheap.”

“Are you pouting?”

“No.”

“I can hear it in your voice.  You’re pouting.  Tams you made him pout,” Felicity chuckled as she pulled the case over her head.

“Jeez you two,” Oliver threw his hands up in the air.

“Sorry Mr. Arrow.”

“Arsenal I have them covered.  Please come help me before I put both of them out of my misery.”

“Arsenal?” Tami asked.

“Ooh is that the red arrow or the chick in the green and black?” Felicity asked.

“I bet you it’s the chick.”

“Quiet you two.”

Roy came into the room from the hidden doorway.  Oliver opened the cell and Roy took hold of Tami’s arm.

“Ooh its red arrow.  He’s got strong hands.”

“Don’t forget about Tommy and Ted.  You can’t just get it on with a superhero.”

“But his arms.  I bet he’s dreamy.  Are you dreamy Arsenal?”

“I’ve been told that I am attractive.”

“Oh god that means he’s hot.”

“Tami, now is not the time to get all flirty with him.  Maybe once we’re safe and not in a post almost kidnap moment.”

“I guess.”

Roy bit his lip to not laugh as he followed Oliver and Felicity out.  They walked them across the street to a safe house that had been set up.

“Can I trust you ladies not to fight us?” Oliver asked once he removed the pillow cases.

“Of course,” Tami help up her hands, “and I was right Arsenal is cute.  Look at those lips.”

“Tami,” Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver removed the cuffs.

“This is a safe place.  The windows have been boarded up and pained over.  There’s only one entrance and I made sure the fridge was stocked.  You two will be safe here until we find the others that were after you.”

“I kinda have a boyfriend that would very much worry if I don’t contact him.”

“Right and I have two guys in my life that I would very much like to talk to.  They aren’t my boyfriends but that could change.  They also may worry.”

“Two men?” Oliver asked.

“Well, see, shut up,” Tami crossed her arms.

“I see nothing wrong with that.  You’re an attractive lady.  If you’re not looking to settle down then you should be out there having some fun,” Roy smiled.

“Are we looking to make it three?” Tami grinned.

“Arsenal go check the perimeter,” Oliver ordered.

“Yes sir,” Roy left through the front door.

“This is a prepaid phone.  If you need anything you just press two and it will reach me.  There should be no other calls made from this device.  I will make sure that Oliver knows that you’re safe and he will pass the word on to the others.”

“Thank you,” Felicity took the phone from him, “and sorry about the attack in the cell.  We thought you were in with the kidnappers and were going to try and kill us.”

“Not a problem ma’am.  There’s some clothes in the bags on each bed in the other room.  The bathroom is stocked with soaps and other toiletries.  This is safe and I hope comfortable enough.  One of us will return for you as soon as we know it’s safe.  We all have keys so if anyone knocks ignore it and call me,” Oliver headed to the door.

“Arrow thanks for protecting us,” Felicity smiled softly at him.

“It’s my job,” Oliver left and locked the door behind him.

Oliver pushed the hood back and let out a deep breath.  He touched the door and closed his eyes.  He moved down the hall to the other room they had procured.

“Tami is safe now?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah.  Thanks for giving me a call.”

“When I saw that symbol on that dudes jacket I knew it was the same.  I just wasn’t sure the type of trouble that was going to happen.  I’m sorry that you have to do this.”

“It’s kinda whatever at this point.  I just have to keep them safe until this all blows over.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize that in a couple of chapters I called it Star City instead of Starling. That is the comic showing there. I'm not going to lie either, I didn't go back to change it but thank you reader for letting me know. I'll go back later and going forward I will remember. I went on and let Thea's code name be Speedy even though it hurts me so much and I let John take up his name Freelancer b/c he needed a code name too. I don't know if they ever called him that in the show as far as I can remember so I wanted to let you know.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver sat in front the screen in the foundry.  He was alone since he had sent the others out.  He reviewed the footage of Verdant to see when the crew had moved in.  Tommy caught them almost immediately and had excused himself on the premises of work but had gone downstairs to Oliver.  Thea had been warned and her security team provided by Merlyn had made sure they were in between her and them.

Oliver pounded his fist against the desk.  He had to figure out how to get them off his tail or else Felicity would never be safe.  He had an idea but he knew the others would not like it.  Oliver thought over his plan and knew that it was the only way to get rid of them.  They had not taken the bait of his look-a-like as far as he knew.  Oliver pressed his hand to his com device.

“Team Arrow return to base at your earliest convenience.  I have an idea.”

 

Felicity stared at the back of the cereal box and tried to get her mind to focus. 

“I’m going to kill something.  I need technology!” Felicity slumped in her chair.

“I’m gonna miss Comic Con so I don’t want to hear it.  I was just finished with my costume.  If we’re here when I am supposed to be there I will become a super villain and take down the Arrow,” Tami responded from her spot sprawled on the floor.

“You will get to go.  I will not be kept hostage here with not tech.  There’s not even a TV.  We get a frigging radio.”

“Can you finagle something out of the radio and the phone or something?”

“Do I look like MacGyver?”

“I’m not supposed to answer that am I?” Tami smiled.

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“Yeah I know.”

“It’s been a day and a half.  I need to type or google or anything that involves more than this cheap ass phone.”

“We could play cards again,” Tami suggested.

“No.  It’s no fun knowing that you’re going to lose because you suck at most card games,” Felicity sulked over to the couch.

“Hey I am a damn good rummy player.”

“And so is my grandma,” Felicity smiled.

“I hate you sometimes,” Tami closed her eyes.

“Yeah I know.”

“We could just break out of here,” Tami sat up on her elbows.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Felicity perked up.

“Hmm maybe,” Tami smiled mischievously.

“How?”

“For someone as smart as you I’d think that you woulda noticed when we got locked in,” Tami jumped up to her feet.

“What?” Felicity watched as Tami walked to the door.

“Tada!” Tami did her best Vanna White impersonation.

“I don’t get it.”

“Really?  Are you sure you graduated from MIT,” Tami grinned, “the hinges are on the inside.”

“Holy shit.  Tami you are so observant.”

“Get me a coke,” Tami inspected the hinges.

“Uh why?” Felicity squinted and tilted her head.

“The hinges are rusty.  We need to make them easy to remove.”

“Oh! The acid from the soda will help get rid of the rust.  On it,” Felicity jumped up and went to the small kitchen.

It took a few minutes but they managed to get the hinges loose.  Felicity tossed Tami the random pipe she had found.  She grabbed the baseball bat.  She walked carefully out first.  They checked the hall and deemed it clear.  They made it all the way to the first floor before they were stopped.

“And where do you ladies think you’re going?” Roy stepped out from a corner in full costume with his arms crossed.

“Uh grocery shopping,” Tami smiled.

“Turn around.”

“Come on,” Tami batted her eye lashes.

“Arrow will kill me.”

“Just pretend you didn’t see us,” Felicity pouted and batted her lashes.

“You two are a handful.  Where are you going to go?” Roy sighed.

“Home.  I just have to get a few things.  We’ll come back promise.  He won’t even know that we’re gone.  Please Arsenal,” Felicity made her eyes all big and deepened her pout.

“Fine,” Roy dropped his arms, “just be quick.  If you’re not back in half an hour I’m coming after you.”

Roy watched as the ladies took off.

“They’re on their way,” Roy hit his com.

 

Tami stopped when they were a few blocks away.  She rested with her hands on her knees.  She breathed heavily and closed her eyes tight.

“I,” Tami gasped, “can’t run.  I am so not in shape,” she wheezed and spit.

“Gym.  We need to add gym time,” Felicity took several deep breaths, “to our schedule.”

“Gonna pass out,” Tami wiped her hand across her face, “I don’t think I can make it.  Lis,” she sat down on the curb, “I’m gonna die.”

“Wait here,” Felicity staggered to the street and threw her hand up, “taxi!”

It took twice before a taxi stopped.  They got in and headed to their apartment.  Felicity made the taxi circle while they looked around the area.  There was no one out there.  They got out in the back of the townhouse and went through the rear door.

“Looks safe enough,” Felicity put the key in the door.

“They do know that we aren’t coming back right?” Tami looked around.

“Probably not,” Felicity shrugged as they entered through the kitchen.

Tami followed behind her.  She realized she had left the pipe on the street.  Felicity still had the bat in hand.  Tami went to the cabinet and pulled out her cast iron frying pan.

“I should go first huh?” Felicity smiled.

“No,” Tami put on her serious face, “I got this.  Remember that time when Tony was upstairs and they thought Bobby was messing with him.”

“And you ran upstairs with the frying pan and there was nothing going on,” Felicity chuckled as they made their way through the townhouse. 

“Everyone tells that story.  I will never live that down.  Frying pan Tam was my name for years after that,” Tami shook her head as she eased open the door to her room.

“Well it’s all clear,” Felicity lowered the bat as she stood in the middle of Tami’s room.

“Except it’s not,” a voice called from behind them.

Tami was so spooked that she turned around and swung at the same time.  The person fell hard to the ground.

“Kandace what happened?”

“Fuck!” Tami swung again.

“Wow.  Who knew that your tweakiness to unexpected noises would save our lives,” Felicity stared wide eyed at the two bodies on the floor.

“I don’t like surprises,” Tami dropped the frying pan and opened the bench under the window.

“Do I even want to know why you have zip ties in that bench?”

“It’s best if you don’t ask,” Tami blushed and went over to the bodies.

“You are prepared so I won’t say anything but I cannot promise I won’t ask about it when I’m drunk,” Felicity pulled their arms behind their backs so that Tami could zip them.

“Felicity!” Oliver appeared in the doorway, “oh,” he looked down at the bodies.

“Hey there Arrow,” Felicity looked up at him.

“I guess you didn’t need me.”

“Not when I have a nervous Tami on hand.  When she gets nervous it isn’t a very good idea to sneak up on her.  She swings first asks questions later,” Felicity smiled.

Oliver looked over to Tami and she shrugged.

“I have anxiety issues.”

“And a strong arm apparently,” Oliver bent over the two people and searched them.

“So what are you doing here?” Felicity eyed him.

“I went to check up on you and you weren’t where I left you.  I knew you’d head home,” Oliver answered as he pulled a few things from them and stuffed it in his pouch.

“Sure.  Okay.  I’d believe that if it didn’t take us fifteen minutes in a cab to get here.  You could not have made it to where it was you had us and here in less than 45 minutes.  Really over an hour because I don’t think I heard a bike.  You do still have the Arrow cycle?” Felicity crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“Well,” Oliver stood.

“Hold up.  Back the ho train up,” Tami stared at him with wide eyes, “Arsenal didn’t stop us because he wasn’t meant to.  We were bait.”

Tami walked over to him and slapped with all her might.  His head jerked to the side and he groaned.

“Ooh you just Johnny slapped the hell outta him,” Felicity cringed.

“I will not be used as bait.  Wait until I tell her boyfriend.  He will have you killed.  He will pay an assassin to find you and murder you. How dare you use us as bait.  We are people.  Defenseless people.  Women with no upper body strength and perfect nails.  I hate you,” Tami stormed from the room.

“Ooh you dun did it now boy,” Felicity grinned, “last person she slapped like that was Johnny in twelfth grade.  He wore a hand print on his face for three days.  You might want to put some ice on it.  She isn’t wrong about my boyfriend,” her face fell, “hold on.  My boyfriend.  Last time we were together you mentioned him by name but I never told you who he was,” she stepped into his space, “who the hell are you?”

“Ma’am,” Oliver stepped back, “I am not an idiot,” he covered his tracks quickly, “you were almost kidnapped.  The last person on file was Oliver Queen.  You do not fit their profile.  You said they were after your boyfriend so I put two and two together.  It wasn’t that hard.  I’ve been watching Oliver since the initial attempt.  He’s on vacation right now.  I have a man on him.  He’s safe.”

“Mm hmm.  Speedy.  You have Speedy on him that’s why I haven’t seen her.”

“How do you know our code names?”

“I am also good at my research and they reported it before.  Someone overheard you.  You better apologize to Tami though.  She holds grudges pretty well.  Plus she already threatened to become a super villain and take you on.  When she gets her mind to something she’s pretty determined.  I’m going to take a real shower and try to feel human again.  You might want to get Freelancer from where ever he is hiding and get these two out here before they wake up,” she looked down at them, “though it might take time.  They will probably have concussions as well.  That Tami can swing a weapon but don’t ask her to do a pull up.”

Felicity walked out of Tami’s room and headed to hers. 

“Freelancer and Arsenal I need help with the bodies.”

“Coming.”

Oliver watched as Roy and John took the two out the back door.  He went in search of Tami once they had driven off.  He found her back in her room at her sewing machine.

“Ma’am.”

“Nope,” Tami shook her head.

“Uh Tami.”

“Yes,” she looked up.

“I’m sorry.  It was the only way we knew to draw them out.  I should have let you two know what you were getting into.”

“Apology not currently accepted.  I’ll think about it.”

“That is understandable,” Oliver turned to leave.

“Oh and Oliver,” Tami smirked, “you might want to change your cologne.”

“Okay sure,” he took a step then froze and turned slowly back, “what did you just say?”

“Yeah,” she grinned, “I’m gonna need another week of vacation if you think that I am gonna keep your secret.”

“My cologne.  Really?  What are you part hound dog?” Oliver turned off the voice manipulator.

“I am very sensitive to smells.”

“How long have you known?”

“To be honest a few days.  I couldn’t figure out where I knew that scent from. Then when Felicity pinged your phone it was here.  I couldn’t believe you didn’t think about that.  I haven’t told her.  I won’t.  It really isn’t my place.  Also how did you not respond to that awesome sext that I sent you?”

“I knew that it wasn’t her,” Oliver shrugged, “we haven’t had sex yet and I knew that she wouldn’t jump the line with something so,” he ducked his head, “graphic.”

“I _am_ pretty good with description.”

“Boy you can say that again.”

“Well you better get outta here.  I have gotten us a place to go.  With those two down I think we’ll be safe.  I’m still goin’ to Comic Con and she is gonna be safe in our hideout.  You have already called in and lied to the job so we’re covered there.  Thanks for looking out for us,” Tami stood and gave him a hug.

“Really Tami,” Felicity laughed from the doorway, “you were shy and not looking for a man not you have four lined up.”

“When you got it you got it,” Tami grinned.

Oliver pressed the voice manipulator back on, “I should be getting to the interrogation of those that came after you.”

“Yup you should be.  Still not wholly forgiven but we’ll work on it,” Tami nodded.

“Yes.”

Oliver walked pass Felicity with his head down.  Felicity eyed Tami once they were alone.

“So what did I walk in on and should I had given you more time?”

“Nothing.  I just want to let him know that I was mad but understood his actions.  I’m sure Deadpool would have done the same.”

“Deadpool isn’t real.”

“You never know.  Superheroes do exist after all.  So why can’t the merch with the mouth exist too?   There’s tons of universes out there.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Whatever.  Get packed we’re going to a friend’s house.  We’ll be safe and you’ll still get your tech.”

“Do I know this friend?”

“Demi,” Tami smiled.

“Oh hells yes!” Felicity raced to her room, “he is like me but a dude and he likes weapons.  This is great.”

 

They pulled up to Demetrius’ cabin that evening.  Felicity rushed from Tami’s jeep and to the door.

“Hello ladies,” Demetrius stood at the door.

“God I wish you were straight,” Felicity hugged him to her.

“All the ladies say that,” he laughed and tossed his dark hair over his shoulder, “the war room is in the same place.”

Felicity squealed and ran to room.  She pushed the door open and sighed happily as she took in the wall of computers and monitors.

“Hell yeah.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Holy shit,” Felicity sat back and stared at Tami in her full costume.

“I had to take lot into my own hands to make it work.  Since the original design was for a man,” Tami turned in the black and gold costume she had made.

“I think if they ever make a female Iron Fist that they better contact you.  You look amazing Tams,” Felicity smiled.

“Thanks.”

“I like how you stabilized the sash to cover your booty.  Everyone still knows it’s there but good job either way,” Felicity smiled.

“Yeah but it makes me feel more comfortable.  This is kind of a form fitting outfit for me,” Tami untied the mask and laid it aside.

“I would have never guessed Iron Fist.  I feel like I saw you sewing under pieces though.”

“I did.  I was going to do two outfits but decided that the other could wait.  I’m gonna get outta this and in to regular clothes.  I just wanted to give it a trial run before tomorrow.”

“Wow Tigger you look great,” Demetrius entered the living room.

“Thanks,” Tami blushed and went to the room she had claimed.

“So what have you used the war room for?” Demetrius sat by Felicity on the couch.

“Running a program to track the Arrow’s movements.  There’s something that just isn’t settling with me.  I need to know more about him.”

“He’s been doin’ a kickass job protecting you.”

“He has but I dunno,” Felicity sighed, “something isn’t right.”

“I understand that.  Trust your gut.”

“Mm hmm.  So what’s all the crap on the ceilings?”

“Oh,” Demetrius chuckled, “I’m sure you remember I have been trying to stay low key.  That is a special material I made it with Kane’s help to hide the heat admitting from the house.  When they send drones and the such over they cannot see my heat signature.”

“You are such a smart cookie.  Even if you are slightly paranoid.”

“Yup.”

“Thanks for letting me use the war room.  Being cooped up without tech had me bummed to say the least,” Felicity smiled.

“Not a problem.”

“I should get a nap in while we have time.  I have to head back to work in a couple days and will not be able to enjoy times like these.”

“After you get up we can work on the dagger you were interested in.”

“You are the best Demi,” Felicity hugged him then went to her room.

 

Oliver punched the man one more time before he stepped back and just stared at him.

“Again,” Oliver wiped his hand, “where is your headquarters?”

“I will not tell you anything,” the man spit blood.

“That’s fine.  You don’t have to give it up right now.  I have ways to make you talk,” Oliver walked over to the tray that he had set up with several different implements for pulling answers, “the thing about torture is that you will get information no matter what.  It may be good intel,” he lifted a straight razor, “but if you get creative you can gather a lot of different information.  Some useful,” he flicked his wrist and the blade flipped out, “and some just other info.”

“Never,” the man swallowed hard and watched as Oliver twirled the blade.

“Would it make you feel better if I let you know that you’re going to die either way?” Oliver smiled.

“No.  You don’t kill anymore.”

“No,” Oliver shook his head, “I don’t kill people that cooperate if they have not harmed any of mine.  The thing is you are after a friend of mine.  I have no use in protecting you.  If you answer first then I will not make you suffer it will be a quick death.  However, if the woman answers first then she will get the quick death and you will suffer.”

“What?” the man flinched as Oliver stepped closer.

“What do you think I was going to do?” Oliver leaned into the man’s face, “I have nothing to lose here.  Just give me what I need.”

John stood back and watched Oliver work.  He was afraid that Oliver would go too far but he didn’t see the gleam in his eyes yet. 

Roy stayed in the shadows to the side in the room with Thea and Kandace.  Kandace looked over to the far wall when screams sounded from down the hall.

“I know how it was dealing with this.  I am the only female on my team as well.  Come on girl let’s get you outta of this,” Thea paced slowly in front of her.

“Honey,” Kandace shook her head, “the home girl routine is not going to work.  I am not your sister and I am not your pal.  I am not going to give up any information.”

“Okay,” Thea nodded and turned around.

Roy nodded.

Thea took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  The spinning back kick knocked Kandace backward.  The chair hit the floor with a thud.  Thea straddled Kandace and began to rain down punches on her core.  Thea stepped away after a few minutes and stared down at Kandace.

Kandace’s eyes were wide and drenched with surprise and fear.  She coughed and tried to spit up the bile that rose in her throat.

Thea allowed her to gargle the bile for a several moments before she stepped back and turned the chair on its side.  Kandace spit it all out.

“I’ll be back later.  Arsenal, keep an eye on her.”

Thea walked into the hall and met Oliver there.

“Anything?” he asked as he wiped off his hands.

“None,” she crossed her arms, “I’m not really down with all this torture stuff but I did like being able to punch her.”

“Well I got some information that I have to check out.  If it pans out I will need you at 100% so go home and get some rest.  Make sure to eat and stay hydrated okay?  I don’t need you passing out.”

“Right.  I have to meet Merlyn in the morning so make sure that we get this handled before.  I don’t like making him wait,” Thea took off her mask.

“Gotcha.”

Oliver watched Thea leave and headed into the room with Kandace.

“The guy talked.  Kill her and dispose of the body,” Oliver told Roy.

“Alright.”

“Wait!” Kandace’s eyes went wide, “did he tell you everything?  Did he tell you that Oliver Queen isn’t out only mark?  Did he tell you that the Merlyn family is also marked?  Did he tell you that all of our heads of the association will be in the Grand Essential Suites tomorrow night?  Uh, I have a lot of useful info and money.  A lot of money.  I can give you money.”

“He did give us all of that plus some.  He told us of the next 6 marks that already have your guys on them, the location of the main headquarters, and your real identity.  All I had to do was break a few bones and he talked.  Sorry.”

“Please don’t kill me!  I have a family,” Kandace began to weep.

“I guess you should have thought about that before,” Oliver nodded, “do it and be done.”

Oliver left the room.  He helped John load the man’s unconscious body into the back of the van.  He went back and helped Roy after.

“Layla will be happy to have these two,” John smiled, “you were pretty convincing back there.”

“I had to be.  If I wasn’t he would never believe that I would hurt him.  He gave up some info but the woman gave us reliable info.  She was terrified.  Thea scared her enough and then when she thought she was going to die she rolled.  We have a time when all the big fish are gonna be in one place.  We can make a plan now.  Finally something to move on.”

“Right.  Well let’s get back to our hideaway and get some rest.  I’ll send Roy to get the layout of the hotel in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

<<<<>>>> 

“You have everything?” Felicity checked Tami over.

“Yup.  Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Tami asked as she put her last bag in the jeep.

“Yeah.  I have some stuff to do here.”

“Okay.  If you change your mind it’s at the Grand Essential Suites.  I’ll be back tomorrow.  I’m only going for tonight and the panels tomorrow afternoon.  I should be back by eight in the evening.  I will have my phone on me at all times.  Do not leave the house without Demi.  I love you and see you later,” Tami hugged Felicity.

“Love you too.  I’ll be good.”

Tami got in her jeep and headed back to the city.  Felicity went into the house to check her phone.  She jumped up and down when she got the message from Oliver.

**Oliver: I am so sorry.  You probably thought I forgot about you.  I didn’t bring my regular phone with me.  I put my sim in an old phone and of course it crapped out on me.  I’m fine.  Loving the beaches and watching John get uncomfortable with people flirting with him.  It’s rather cute.  Don’t worry.  No one is flirting with me.**

**Felicity:  You are in so much trouble mister!  I was going out of my mind.  You owe me big when you get back here.  I pinged your phone and it was here and I thought the worse.  I hate you right now.  You better open that wallet up and think of something fantastic to get back on my good side.**

**Oliver: I will.  I will do something huge.**

**Felicity: The extravagance will be extraordinary or maybe we’ll break up.  At least now I can rest easy.  I’m glad you’re enjoying your vacation.  I can’t wait to get you back.  I miss you terribly.**

**Oliver: I know.  I didn’t realize how much you were part of my life until I couldn’t wake up and see you.**

**Oliver:  That was kinda sappy pretend I didn’t say that.**

**Felicity: :-)** **it was perfect.  You mean a lot to me too.  I’m safe here just so you know.  A friend of Tami’s has given us a place to hideout in.  No one knows he’s here so we’re pretty much invisible.**

**Oliver: Good.  That eases my mind.  I heard about the other attempt and I wasn’t able to get to you I may have freaked out a bit.  I wish I could call but my minutes are up.  I want to hear your voice.**

**Oliver: ignore that too.  That was also sappy.**

**Felicity: Again perfect.  Oh Tami also tells me to say thank you again.  She was just off to her first Comic Con event in a few years now.**

**Oliver: she should know she’s welcome.  It keeps her happy which means that you’re happy too.**

**Felicity:  You are such a good guy.**

**Oliver: Thanks.  Well John is staring me down to go out and eat.  I’ll touch base again once I’m settled back into the hotel.**

**Felicity: Alright be safe and have fun.**

**Oliver: you too.**

“I think I might love you,” Felicity mumbled.

“I hope that you’re talking to your phone and not me,” Demetrius grinned when he walked in.

“Phone,” Felicity smiled, “Oliver finally checked in.”

“Good.  Now you can sleep.”

“Yeah.”

 

Roy stood outside the hotel and looked up at the large banner and the crowds of people.  He shook his head and pulled out his mobile. 

“Yeah Roy what’s up?”

“I don’t know if this is going to make it better or worse, but there’s a convention going at this hotel.  A comic convention.”

“Please tell me it isn’t _the_ Comic Con.”

“Afraid so.”

“Fuck!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special celebrity guest appearance.

Tami was under the stage as her heart pounded in her ears.  She bit her lip and closed her eyes.  She pulled out her mobile again and frowned as the signal strength was still zero.  Tami sighed and for the umpteenth time wished she had paid attention to Felicity when she tried to explain things to her. 

Tami flinched as screams went up in the hall again.  She could hear people running and being thrown about.  Someone pushed open the under stage storage door and she swung out.  The person fell back in a crouch and hushed her.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he mumbled.

“Sorry.”

Tami’s eyes went wide as she realized who it was.  She covered her mouth so the giggles wouldn’t escape.

“Yes I’m David Boreanaz.  No I am not a hero in real life.  I want to be safe.  I have a wife and kids to get back to.”

“No skin off my back Angel,” Tami grinned, “as you can see I’m hiding.”

“I think it’ll blow over soon.”

They sat quietly crossed legged.  They jumped every time they heard something slam against the stage.

“So how’d you know to hide under here?”

“I was a drama geek.  There’s always space under the stage,” Tami whispered.

“I saw you and followed.  I tried to grab some others but it’s utter chaos out there.”

“It’s the vigilante!” someone shouted.

“Yes!” Tami breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Oliver suited up and called out to Thea and John.  John drove them in the van to the underground parking lot of the hotel.

“Somehow we have to get in and go unnoticed.  The great news is that there are thousands of people in costume so we won’t really stick out.  The bad news is we don’t know if the bad guys are also in costume.  Tami is in here among the participants.  Our goal is to get rid of as many of the association’s people and get Tami out,” Oliver pulled out the blueprints of the hotel.

“When I walked through,” Roy pointed, “this was the main hall where everything is set up.  Then they have these rooms set aside for panels and these rooms are used as greenrooms.”

“Good.  Right now these panels are going on,” John pulled out an itinerary, “and the main floor is in full swing.  There’s a shit ton of civilians Oliver.  I’m afraid there’s going to be a ton of casualties.”

“We’re going to try and keep it as low as possible.  I think we can get in and scope it out before trouble starts.”

“Alright.  So where do you want us Ollie?” Thea asked.

A knock sounded on the side door of the van.  They looked at each other.  Oliver opened the door.

“Hey you can’t be here.  I need you to park up there with the rest of the convention guests,” the man said as he looked them over, “great costumes though.”

“Oh sorry.  We didn’t realized it.  The signs were so confusing,” Oliver spotted the logo on the sleeve of the man’s uniform.

The others saw it at the same time as well.  John got out of the van and punched the guy.  He hadn’t noticed another guy at the other end of the parking lot.  Oliver released the arrow too late.  The other man had called for backup.

“Shit.  Let’s go.  We have to hit the convention quick now.”

“There was no one fucking down here,” Roy groaned as he strapped his quiver in place.

 

Tami closed her eyes and held on to David as she heard the chaos erupt tenfold.  Tami had lost track of time as David tried to sooth her.  She sighed and clung to him until it grew silent.  They looked at each other.  She nodded and they eased their way out of the door.

“Tami!”

Tami looked back at David and smiled.  She recognized the voice.  She rushed out from the stage and went around the curtain.  There in the middle of the floor was Roy.

“Arsenal!” Tami waved and pulled David with her.

“Tami thank god,” Roy smiled and ran to her.

“I knew you guys wouldn’t leave us,” she let go of David and hugged Roy.

“Thanks for keeping her safe,” Roy nodded to David as he hugged Tami.

“Don’t thank me.  It was her quick thinking that kept us both safe.”

Tami turned to David and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Yeah.  This day has an upside now.”

David smiled.

“Let’s get you guys outta here.”

“Good I can be scared again right?” Tami looked around at the bodies on the floor.

“Yeah.  I got you,” Roy put his arm around her.

The paramedics and police had pulled up by time they made their way out of the hotel.  David got taken for his statement while Roy made sure Tami was okay.

“Holy shit I kissed Angel,” Tami gasped in the back of the ambulance.

“Yes you did,” Roy laughed.

“I’m probably in shock right?  I should be freaking out about the attack and not kissing a vampire with a soul.”

“Yes dear you are in shock,” the paramedic answered.

“I think I’m gonna pass out now.”

Roy leapt forward and caught her before she fell out the ambulance.  He helped the paramedic put her all the way on the stretcher and strap her in.

“She’s gonna be okay right?”

“Yeah.  We’ll take her in and get an IV in her.  She’ll be out for a few then she’ll be fine.  Her body is catching up with her mind and reacted by just shutting down for a bit.  It happens after an event like this.  I just hope we don’t have to cut her awesome costume.”

“I think she’ll hope the same.”

“You do make a really good red arrow.  I think your costume is better than anyone else’s I’ve seen,” he smiled at Roy.

“Thanks I put a lot of work into it,” Roy grinned.

“We’ll let me get her to a hospital. Are you riding with?”

“No I have another friend to check on.  We’ll meet you at the hospital.  Which one are you taking her to?”

“Starling General.”

“Alright thanks.”

Roy turned away and went over to where Oliver and Captain Lance were talking.

“Hey there red.  This is the best event for you guys huh?  No standing out or anything with all these costumes,” Lance chuckled.

“It definitely helps.  We got them all.  They didn’t escape.”

“So no more assassins after you guys?  This means all the millionaires are safe then right?”

“For now yeah.  I don’t know how many more are out there that may want vengeance.  We wiped out all the leaders but sometimes cutting off the head isn’t a close.  We’ll keep an eye out.”

“Great.  Well at least I can give good news to the city.  Now you two disappear so I don’t have to explain why I took more time with you than the others.”

“See ya Captain.”

“Congrats on the promotion,” Roy nodded then followed Oliver.

 

Felicity slapped Demetrius as he informed of what had happened after Tami was in the hospital.

“I couldn’t tell you something was up.  You would have run right out there and put yourself in danger.  Now go get out of your workout clothes so we can go see her,” Demetrius rubbed the side of his face.

“How dare you not tell me my best friend was in trouble?” Felicity huffed and went to the room to change.

“It was what was best.”

Demetrius went to his room and changed clothes.  He met Felicity at the door and handed her a sheath with daggers slotted in it.

“Strap it under your pants then put this on,” he handed her a vest.

“Is this a bulletproof vest?”

“Sorta.  It repels most bullets and can stop most blades.  It’s lightweight and flexible to fit under your jacket easily.  Put it on so we can go,” he pulled his sweater over his vest.

“Alright.  Tami wasn’t wrong about you being prepared.”

“Let’s go.”

Demetrius led the way to his hidden garage and his armored car.

“You are super paranoid,” Felicity flicked the thick glass as she settled in the passenger seat.

“You’re only paranoid if you don’t have reasons,” Demetrius smirked.

They arrived at the hospital and Demetrius put sunglasses on as they got out, untied his hair and put on a hat.  Felicity looked at him suspiciously then shrugged.   She followed him to Tami’s room.

“Oliver!” Felicity threw her arms around him.

“As soon as I landed I got the call.  I thought you had been hurt too,” Oliver kissed her.

“I was with Tami’s friend.”

Oliver looked Demetrius up and down with narrowed eyes as he held Felicity.

Demetrius stood with his hands behind his back and legs spread shoulder width and muscles relaxed.  He nodded at Oliver.

“Thank you for keeping her safe.”

Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s and realized the awkward situation at hand.  Tommy was on one side of the bed seated and Ted on the other.  She bit back her smile.

“How long has she been out?”

“An hour.  The doctor said she should wake up soon,” Ted answered without taking his eyes off Tommy.

Felicity looked between the men.  Tommy had a large bouquet of flowers on the table beside him and Ted had a teddy bear in his hands.  She wished she could sneak a picture to show Tami when she woke.

“There’s too many people in here,” the nurse showed up at the door, “two at a time.”

“Demi and I will take our turn since you all were in here already,” Felicity shooed everyone out.

Felicity ran her hands through Tami’s hair and kissed her forehead.

“Are they gone yet?” Tami whispered without moving her lips.

“You little faker,” Felicity chuckled.

Demetrius moved back to the door and shut it.

“You have no idea what it was like to come to and hear them speak coldly to each other.  Jeez.  I haven’t even been on a date with either of them.  This is why I don’t date.  I can’t make up my mind.  They both have great qualities,” Tami opened her eyes.

“I have never been in the situation before.  I got my man,” Felicity shrugged.

“I kissed Angel,” Tami beamed.

“What?”

“David Boreanaz was there and I was so glad not to be dead that I kissed him.  I’m putting it on my tumblr as soon as I get my phone.  I’m gonna tweet at him too,” Tami grinned.

“Only one of you could come out of a situation like this having kissed a celebrity,” Demetrius shook his head as he took Tami’s hand.

“It was a soft kiss,” Tami sighed happily, “I can’t believe you came out here Demi.  Thanks.  It means a lot.  I’m gonna be fine.  There’s no need to be all caught up in this.  Arsenal says they got all the bad guys.  We can go home.  Also,” she turned to Demetrius, “some of the weapons I saw today looked mighty familiar.”

“Hmm.  I don’t know why that is.”

“Mm hmm.  Get back to your hideout,” Tami gave his hand a squeeze, “you might burst into flames you’ve been out in the sun too long,” she teased.

“I’ll see you Tigger,” Demetrius kissed her then left.

“Why haven’t you two hooked up?”

“Because we’re too crazy for each other.  So Oliver is back.  How happy are you?  He’s gonna get some tonight isn’t he?” Tami wiggled her eyebrows.

“Why don’t you just work on recovering?”

“Wrap it before you let him tap it,” Tami grinned.

“Shut up,” Felicity blushed.

“No glove means no love.  Don’t be a fool wrap that tool.  Cover the stump before you hump,” Tami broke down in giggles.

“Sometimes I don’t like you.  I’m gonna leave you to rest and make your decision on who you’re going to date,” Felicity looked at the gifts they each left behind.

“Yeah.  Yeah.  Go air out the apartment.”

“I’ll see you later at home,” Felicity gave her a kiss and headed for the door.

“Wrap it in foil before you let him check the oil!” Tami called after her.

Felicity threw her hands in the air and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their double date.

“You what?!” Felicity stared at Tami as she got ready for their double date.

“You told me that I needed to get laid so I did,” Tami shrugged.

“I can _not_ believe you slept with your security guard.  No wonder Jasmine was super protective of you.  Those flowers that were at the door were from her weren’t they?”

“Maybe,” Tami blushed as she zipped up her boots.

“I can’t believe you.  That’s why you were all smiling and devilish the first few days isn’t it?  You were working on seducing her,” Felicity shook her head.

“I did what you told me to do and got some sex.”

“I thought it was going to be with Ted or Tommy at least.  You’re full of surprises.  So full of surprises,” Felicity laughed as she tied her hair back.

“You look hot.  I should change,” Tami looked down at her outfit.

“No.  That is you and you should be comfortable.  Plus you look hot as well.  We’re just different types of hot,” Felicity smiled as she took in Tami in her slacks and button down.

“Tommy isn’t gonna want a tomboy on his arm,” Tami frowned.

“None of that young lady,” Felicity placed her hands on Tami’s shoulders, “you are _not_ going to lose your confidence.  You are Tami Jackson.  A nerdy baker that loves to laugh and pull pranks.  You got this.  You think I don’t know you were the one that took the screws out of my chair but I know.  My butt was bruised for days.”

“But it was worth it,” Tami giggled, “okay.  Let’s get outta here before I change my mind.”

They headed out to the restaurant to meet up with Oliver and Tommy.  They both stared at the building as they got out and the valet took the car.

“I can’t even afford to smell the air in there,” Tami mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“Ladies,” Oliver approached them when they entered the lobby.

“Hey.”

Oliver kissed Felicity and gave Tami a hug.

“Tommy is waiting at our table.  I just wanted to meet you out here,” Oliver led them through the restaurant to a private dining area.

“I hope this is good for you Tami,” Tommy stood when they approached, “I know that you don’t like feeling crowded when you’re eating.  I called ahead and made sure we could get a table as separate as possible and a perfect seat so your back is to the wall.”

“Oh,” Tami blushed, “thanks.  That’s fantastic.”

Oliver and Felicity stared at each other for a moment and tried not to laugh.

Tommy scooted Tami’s chair in and took the seat to her right because he knew she needed her left free.

“Well,” Oliver cleared his throat as the laughter threatened to bubble up, “where’s the wine list?”

“Here you go,” Tommy handed it to him.

“Any preference?”

“No alcohol for me tonight since I’m driving so you guys decide,” Tami picked up her menu and looked over the food.

“The steaks here are amazing and their chicken isn’t bad either,” Tommy smiled as he watched Tami flip through the menu.

“Is he going to be like this all night?” Felicity whispered to Oliver.

“Probably.”

“I should have brought a video camera,” her smile grew.

“I wish you had,” Oliver chuckled.

They made their selections and ordered when the server returned.

“So I hear that you guys had an eventful month.  I’m glad the Arrow got that business taken care of for you.  I don’t know what we would have done if anything had happened to you two,” Tommy sipped his wine.

“Yeah same.  You two are the millionaires that were in trouble.  I heard that they had a list.  I’m glad you guys are safe,” Felicity nodded.

“This wasn’t your first time with Arrow if I’m correct.”

“No it’s not,” Felicity looked down, “when he first showed up on the scene he saved me.  Tami was away and I had been late at the library.  My car of course decided to clunk out on me and I was walking home at night and I got cornered.  I thought I was a goner.  Three guys said some extremely rude things to me and I just knew that I was going to end up a Lifetime movie special.  Then he was there,” she smiled softly, “I screamed and he took out the guys.  He pulled me onto his motorcycle and took me home.  He saved me and I’ll never forget that.  He’s been looking out for me and I can’t even thank him properly.”

“I think he knows,” Tami grinned, “think about it.  He came and hid us away even if it was unconventional.  The Arrow is a good guy and he is like your guardian angel.”

“Uh oh Oliver you better be careful,” Tommy smirked, “Felicity might have another admirer.”

“Oh Oliver has nothing to worry about,” Felicity leaned into him, “I have eyes for only one guy.  The Arrow is a good man but not my man.  I’m pretty sure him and Arsenal are a thing.”

Tami burst out laughing.  It took a few minutes for her to gain control.  No one noticed Tommy’s barely contained laughter since they were focused on Tami.

“I’m pretty sure that the Arrow is not hooking up with Arsenal,” Oliver stated with a little heat in his voice.

“Oh god.  I can’t breathe,” Tami giggled, “I’m writing that fanfiction when I get home.”

“Jeez,” Oliver took a gulp of the wine, “so you were kicked out of MIT Tami?”

“Hey,” Tami sobered up quickly and narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “yes I was but that was a long time ago.”

“I’d like to hear this story,” Oliver smiled.

“You were kicked out of MIT?  How does that happen?” Tommy turned to her.

“You might as well tell them.  They’ll bug you about it if you don’t,” Felicity pointed out.

“I did something that was not looked well upon.  There.”

“What happened?”

“I may or may not have blown up a lab or three.”

“What?  How the hell did you manage that?”

Tami sighed and looked down at her plate, “I have a thing for chemicals and explosives.  I found a really awesome way to make a high impact explosive from a low density material.  Unfortunately that material is very sensitive and has to be kept at a certain temperature.  It wasn’t.  I may or may not have gotten high and forgot to watch the stats.  I took out two buildings and then some.  They expelled me but didn’t press charges.  I am now on a watch list.”

“Holy shit.  You’re brilliant aren’t you?” Oliver looked at her carefully trying to tell her they needed to talk later.

“Eh.”

“Don’t let her modesty fool you.  Where I know tech she knows explosives and chemicals.  She could poison someone and not leave a trace,” Felicity grinned.

“That isn’t info you should be spreading about your best friend,” Tami pointed her fork at her.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Tommy laughed.

“You could never get on my bad side.”

“Gag,” Felicity whispered in Oliver’s ear.

Oliver covered his laugh as he sipped his wine.

“They are adorable,” Oliver whispered back.

“So Oliver tells me that you are working with Ted Grant to update the security at work,” Tommy looked to Felicity.

“Yeah.  Since the little breach we wanted to step it up.  Ted’s really fantastic with security work.  He works exceptionally fast and comes up with some brilliant code.  Things that I hadn’t even thought about before.”

“Where did he work before this?”

“Uh, I’m not really sure.  I think another firm.  I didn’t get to look at his résumé.  He’s qualified of Queen Consolidated wouldn’t have hired him,” Felicity worked to keep her smile at bay.

“Good.  Good.”

They talked as they finished dinner.  Tommy and Tami ordered coffee and settled in for a little more time.

“Well Felicity and I are gonna head out.  We’ll see you guys later,” Oliver gave Tami a quick kiss on the forehead and nodded at Tommy.

Felicity waved and took Oliver’s arm.

 

Oliver pressed Felicity against the door to his bedroom.  The kisses grew more heated as they began to shed their clothes. 

“Is this too fast?” Oliver panted as he maneuvered them to the bed.

“Nope,” Felicity shoved him down on the bed and straddled him, “probably should’ve been a little sooner honestly.

Felicity placed her glasses on the nightstand and got comfortable over Oliver.  She smirked down at him then kissed him again.  She helped him unhook her bra and tossed it behind her.

Oliver pushed up with his hips and shifted to roll them over.  She squealed as he settled over her.  Oliver took his time with her to make sure was properly ready for him.  He looked up at her from between her legs and smiled.

Felicity had her head thrown back and fists balled in the sheets as Oliver worked her over with his mouth.  Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him move from between her legs.

“Were you expecting to get lucky mister?” Felicity pushed herself up on wobbly elbows.

“Nope.  I’m always prepared just in case,” Oliver answered as he tore a condom from the strip.

“Good.”

Olive chuckled as he rolled the condom on.  He lifted her legs to his hips and eased forward.  Oliver bent down and kissed her as he pressed into her.  She gasped into his mouth as he thrust deep into her.

“Shit,” Oliver closed his eyes as he paused for a moment.

“Good or bad?” Felicity blinked slowly and looked at him.

“So good.  Gimme a minute,” he panted and pressed his head to her shoulder, “you keep squeezing me and I don’t think I can last long until it slows.”

“Sorry.”

“Never apologize for what feels good,” he kissed her shoulder.

After another minute he pulled out a little then moved back in.  It took Oliver a moment to find his rhythm.  When he did Felicity clung to him and her hips bucked up to meet him.  The room filled with their gasps and moans as Oliver increased his pace.

Out of nowhere Felicity began to giggle.

“I have to be doin’ something wrong if you’re giggling.”

“Wrap it before you let him tap it.  Don’t be a fool wrap that tool,” Felicity barely made out between giggles and pants.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and lifted his hips a little.  He took his thumb and began to rub her clitoris in fast circles.  Her giggles ceased.  He smiled.

“Fuck,” Felicity dug her nails into his back, “gonna—shit—oh god!  Oliver!”

“I’m right behind you.”

Felicity’s orgasm hit first and Oliver followed shortly after and slumped over her.

“So worth the wait,” he kissed her softly.

“Hmm yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't know you are amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity sat in Demetrius’ war room as she put the pieces together.  She had gathered as much information as she could on the Arrow.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Felicity stood and walked over to the large monitor Demetrius had behind the main console.

“Getting any closer?” Demetrius asked as he brought her food and a drink.

“No.  I keep losing him when he gets too close to certain areas.  It’s like he just drops off the map.  I wish I knew which frequency his coms were on.  Then I could just follow back along the wireless signal he uses to communicate,” Felicity sighed.

“I think maybe if you step back,” Demetrius pulled her back a few paces, “and look at the big picture it’ll make sense.”

Demetrius went to the keyboard and typed a few things in.  He went to the large screen and change the contrast and highlighted select areas.  Demetrius stepped back and allowed Felicity to take a look at it.

“Holy shit,” Felicity gasped as she recognized the pattern.

 

“Can I take the blind fold off now?” Tami asked as Oliver led her through the basement of Verdant.

“Just a second.”

Oliver stopped her by their computer console.  He stepped away and joined the others.

“Okay now you can uncover your eyes,” Oliver inhaled and held it.

Tami grinned as she untied the knot in the back.  She blinked a few times to get focused.  Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Team Arrow in full gear.

“Since you figured out who I was I decided that it was time to introduce you to the team.  I’m gonna need your help with a few things so I figured that you should know us all.  Speedy step forward,” Oliver let out his breath slowly.

Thea walked up with her head bowed.  She looked up and pushed her hood back and removed her mask.  Thea grinned at Tami.

“Thea,” Tami’s eyes went wide, “holy shit.  You’re so tiny but deadly!  Holy shit.  I just, wow, I can’t right now.”

“I know.  I worked hard to get here with Ollie.  I was trained by Merlyn as well,” Thea grinned.

“The magician?” Tami frowned in thought.

“No,” Thea laughed, “Malcom.  Tommy’s dad.”

“Hold on,” Tami closed her eyes as everything fell in place, “Malcom is a superhero?”

“Not quite,” Oliver explained, “he is well trained martial arts.”

“Gotcha.  Okay let’s move on.”

“Arsenal please step up.”

“Oh yes,” Tami mumbled.

Roy pushed his hood off and took off his mask.

“Oh,” Tami licked her lips and stared at him, “I was actually expecting Tommy.  Roy.  Wow.  You’re bad ass too.  But then who’s Freelancer?”

John stepped up and took off his mask.

“Holy fuck!  Dig!” Tami ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

“Big surprise huh?” John laughed.

“You’re alive too.  You know how we are.  Our people don’t usually make it to the end credits,” Tami joked, “this is frigging awesome.  I would have never guessed.  Especially Thea. I’m so glad you’re a kick ass girl.  We need more out there.”

“Thanks,” Thea smirked.

“This is so awesome.  I’m so mad I can’t tell anyone,” Tami jumped up and down and clapped her hands, “I’m part of secret society.”

“Alright.  Now that you know our team it’s time to get settled.  You’re skilled in explosives.  I need a few things,” Oliver pulled out a list from his pocket, “do you think you could work on a few things for me?”

“Lemme see,” Tami looked over the list and went serious, “where are your supplies?”

“Here,” Oliver led her over to the locked cabinets in the back of the foundry.

Oliver punched in the code to each cabinet and opened them so Tami could review what was in them.

“I’m gonna have to make a few calls,” Tami ticked off mentally what she would need, “you don’t have exactly what I need.  What you need me to do calls for exact mixtures.  I can’t substitute things out.  With that said I may need to tell a friend that I am working with the Arrow without giving up your true identity.”

“If you have to and you trust them.  I cannot afford to have you in more danger.  This is someone that is trustworthy?” Oliver crossed his arms.

“Yes.  He’s my brother from another mother.  He kept me out of jail when I got a little too handsy with certain materials.  Like I said before I’m on a watch list so I can’t just get things.  These all need to be projectiles?” Tami looked back to the list.

“If possible, I prefer to have them projectiles.  I understand with a few of them it may not be possible.”

“Good.  I can also get you some decent blades if you want better throwing knives.  I can get you a collapsible crossbow to go in your cargo pants somewhere.  Super lightweight but just as deadly,” Tami folded the list and put it in her pocket.

“Should I be worried?”

“No,” Tami smiled, “the guy that came to the hospital with Felicity is kinda a weapons nerd.  He does swords the traditional way.  He takes his art seriously.  The broadsword,” she turned to John, “he made that for me years ago.”

“Really?  That was beautiful,” John nodded.

“Well then welcome to the team.  You are going to be a good fit,” Thea smiled.

“Uh, do I have to keep this quiet from the Merlyn’s?”

“No.  They know,” Oliver locked the cabinets back.

“Oh.  Oh shit,” Tami began to laugh, “the fanfic.”

“What?” Thea asked.

“Nothing!” Oliver’s eyes got big.

“He knew.  He probably pictured it.  Oh god,” Tami bent over and laughed as she rested her hands on her knees, “oh my god this is so great.”

“Are we missing something?” Roy asked.

“Nope.  Nothing at all.”

 

Felicity flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  She sighed and thought about the evidence that she had uncovered.

“One of my friends is the Arrow,” Felicity mumbled as she tried to process the information.

“Lis are you home?” Tami called from downstairs.

“In my room.”

“What up girlie?” Tami flopped down on the bed.

“Where were you?” Felicity eyed her.

“Uh, what?” Tami gave her a pointed look.

“You said that you would be home about an hour ago and you weren’t here,” Felicity sat up.

“I was out with Ted.  Is everything okay?  You’ve never asked me questions about where I was before,” Tami answered with a little edge in her tone.

“Well I never had to suspect you of something before,” Felicity narrowed her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Are you feelin’ okay?” Tami stood back up and crossed her arms.

“What did you and Ted do?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Where’s your sewing machine?  What have you been working on?”

“I had to take my machine to the shop for repairs.  Remember I forgot to put on the leather needle and I broke it.”

“What leather were you sewing?” Felicity sat up and crossed her arms.

“Look if you’re having some sort of mental break just let me know,” Tami turned to leave.

Felicity jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm.

“You’re the Arrow aren’t you?”

“What?” Tami yanked her arm from Felicity.

“Your path coincides with the Arrow’s.  We thought it was a guy but with the voice changer it could be a female,” Felicity shot accusingly at her best friend.

“Well there’s several things wrong here.  Arrow doesn’t have boobs is one thing.  I was with you when he recused us is another.  But I think the main thing is that he’s a white guy with a goatee!” Tami threw her hands in the air, “unless somehow I have the Michael Jackson disease and can grow facial hair in seconds plus clone myself I am not the Arrow.”

“Right.  Those are all fine points.  Sorry,” Felicity eased back, “it’s just that everything that I have gathered shows that he’s someone that I know.”

“Just let it go for now.  I think that you are too obsessed with the Arrow right now.  Why don’t you call Oliver and go out?  I’m gonna be leaving for the weekend.  I should be back Monday,” Tami went to her room.

“Where are you headed?” Felicity followed her.

“Going to see a man about a horse,” Tami smiled.

“So you’re going to visit Kane?” Felicity leaned against the door frame.

“Yeah.  I need to get a few things.”

“Please tell me that you’re not going to get arrested.  I don’t have time or money to bail you out.”

“Don’t worry,” Tami smiled as she opened her suitcase, “I’m not doing anything that will get me arrested.”

“Alright.  I am going to call Oliver.  Maybe we can catch a movie and dinner.”

“Good.  Let that man spoil you.”

“Have fun but not too much fun.”

Felicity went back to her room and grabbed her phone.

“Hey Ollie.”

“Hey beautiful.”

“Want to go out?”

“Oh man I wish I could.  I promised the fellas that I would have a night in with them.”

“Oh okay.  Hey I understand.  I have occupied a lot of your time.  Tomorrow then?”

“Yup.  I’ll pick you up for lunch around one.”

“Sounds good.”

“Well I have to go.  Firing up the grill.  Talk to you later love.”

“Have fun.”

Felicity hung up and stared at her phone.  She knew her mind would be going a mile a minute until she figured out who the Arrow really was for every unoccupied moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has given love to me and this story. There's only a few more chapters left here. I appreciate you coming along with me so much! *hands out cupcakes*


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity looked over to Oliver in her bed.  She smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face.  He smiled into her touch.  She pushed the sheet down and looked at all of his scars.  He had told her they were from when he had been lost on the island but she knew that some of them were newer than all those years ago.  Felicity knew that he had taken up self-defense classes and hoped that he didn’t push himself too hard.

“Hmm what time is it?” Oliver asked groggily.

“About nine in the morning.”

“Feels good to sleep in,” he opened his eyes and looked up at her, “especially when there’s a beautiful woman by my side.”

“I’ve got plans for us so we have to get up soon,” Felicity leaned in and kissed him.

“I don’t want to.  If I get up that means the world outside exist.”

“Hmm yes it does,” Felicity ran her hand through his hair.

“We could do,” Oliver kissed her, “something a lot more fun.”

“I think we did enough of that in the last few weeks to be good for the day.”

“There’s never too much of loving,” Oliver pulled her down on top of him.

The doorbell sounded.

“Dammit,” Oliver let her go and sighed.

Felicity pulled on her robe and went to the front door.

“Who is it?”

“My hands are full please open up.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide.  She unlocked the door and threw it open.

“Kane!”

“Hey Lis.  Can you take the box off the top please?”

“Gotcha,” Felicity grabbed the box and moved out of his way, “whoa you look super native today.”

“I was out on the reservation for the last few months.  Haven’t gotten back into living the city life,” Kane peered over the armful of boxes.

“I’m pretty sure the nonnative side of your family can’t be too happy.”

“Of course they aren’t but I don’t work to please anyone other than myself.  Where can I put these?”

“Just sit them in the dining room.  It’s not like we use it.  I’m guessing this is what Tami saw you about a few weeks ago,” Felicity followed behind after she locked up the door.

“Yup.”

Felicity sat the small box on the table and waited for Kane to put down his boxes.  She threw her arms around him.  Kane lifted her and spun her in a circle.

“Should I be worried?” Oliver walked in with a smile.

“Oh hey,” Felicity blushed when Kane placed her back down, “uh, this is Tami’s friend Kane.  They’re like siblings.  Kane this is Oliver my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Oliver moved to the kitchen and grabbed a mug for coffee.

“Do I want to know what’s in the boxes?” Felicity eyed them curiously.

“Nope,” Kane grinned, “not even a little bit.”

“That’s what I expected.  Just like I didn’t ask,” Felicity went to the owl shaped cookie jar, “Tami what was in this envelope,” she pulled it out and handed it to Kane.

“Thanks,” Kane tucked it in his inside jacket pocket, “where is the devil child?”

“At work.  She had to go in early since her _boss_ decided to miss yesterday,” Felicity eyed Oliver.

“I’m goin’ in today I swear.”

“Hold on,” Kane chuckled, “he’s her boss?  You’re dating her boss?”

“It just happened,” she shrugged, “it was not planned at all.”

“Wow.  There has to be perks in there somehow.”

Oliver spit his coffee into the sink.

“Why is the coffee salty?” Oliver turned on the tap and drank from it.

“Ha!  That’s her pay back,” Felicity laughed, “she replaced the sugar with salt.  That’s classic.  I replaced her mouthwash with peroxide so she is paying me back.  I have to think of something good.  Thanks for getting that so I didn’t have to.”

“You two are still playing pranks on each other?” Kane shook his head, “you better be on your toes Oliver.  They get carried away.  I ended up with one eyebrow because I helped with a prank before.”

“I am staying out of this.  I’m gonna shower and get outta here.”

They waited to make sure Oliver was upstairs.

“Weapons or drugs?” Felicity eyed Kane.

“I can’t say.  The only thing I can say is that they aren’t for her.  They are for a friend.  I promise I would never let her get involved with anything bad.  I can guarantee that this is for a good cause.”

“I guess I have to trust you.  I see you still haven’t cut your hair,” Felicity grabbed the bottom of the braid at his waist.

“Nope.  You know that I never will.”

“I know.  It’s really good to see you Kane.  It’s been too long.  Don’t stay away again.”

“I won’t.  I have to go see Demi but I will be back.”

“Alright.  I’ll make a roast if you want to come back for dinner,” Felicity smiled.

“Oh I will be here.  I’ll bring the wine.”

Kane hugged her and left. Felicity poured herself coffee and tested the container of salt and it was the sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience. I had a lot of personal things going on and I could not get in the right head space to write anything at all. I apologize you had to go so long without anything. Over this week I will slowly start to update all of my WiPs. Thanks. I still love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

“FELICITY!” Tami screeched as she got out of the shower.

Felicity bit her lip as she flipped pancakes in the kitchen.  Oliver eyed her suspiciously.

“Wait for it,” Felicity giggled.

Tami stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

“Oh,” Oliver’s eyes went wide.

“Feeling a little blue Tams?” Felicity barely managed before she burst out laughing.

“Blue!  You turned me blue!” Tami threw her hands in the air, “I don’t even know how you managed it.  It better not be toxic,” she pouted and crossed her arms

“It doesn’t look bad,” Oliver stated with a soft smile, “it really complements your pink hair.”

Tami huffed, spun on heel, and stomped back upstairs.

“That at least made her feel better.  She didn’t curse me out.  It’ll come off in a couple of days.  It’s not permanent like when she did it to my hair and I looked like the Grinch puked on my head for six months.”

“This has escalated.  She’s goin’ to strike back big,” Oliver shook his head as he took the plate from Felicity.

“Oh I know.  That’s why I have a few other plans already in mind just in case.”

“Just don’t pull me into it please.  I have so  much goin’ on right now I don’t think I could handle a prank way.”

“You may want to stay away for a few days after this then,” Felicity chuckled.

The doorbell rang and they both jumped.  They looked at each other and Felicity shrugged.

Felicity removed her apron and went to the door.  Her eyes went wide and she froze.

“Hello Felicity.  Is my son here?” Moira pulled off her sun glasses.

“Oh.  Mrs. Queen.  Please come in.  Oliver and I were just having breakfast.”

Moira walked in and followed Felicity to the kitchen.

“Who was at the door?” Oliver asked then looked up, “mother,” he stood and put his fork down.

“I haven’t been able to get in touch with you so I had to hunt you down,” Moira looked around the townhouse but said nothing.

“So you came to my girlfriend’s home?  You could have called.”

“You haven’t been returning my calls.  You have missed several meetings and tend to be elsewhere when you are present.  If you are serious about becoming part of this company you must act like it.”

“I am on vacation mother.  You cannot just show up and expect me to follow you back and be your lap dog.”

“Oliver,” Moira narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him, “you are the one that came to me wanting to be part of the family business not the other way around.  If you want to stay involved then be involved you cannot half ass your way through it like you did college.  This lovely woman isn’t going to want to stick around for a man that is acting like a boy.  There’s a meeting of the board tomorrow morning at six in the morning and I expect you to be there,” she turned to face Felicity, “you have such a lovely home.  I must get the name of your designer.”

“Actually Tami, Oliver’s assistant, did all of it.  She’s crazy with a sewing machine.”

“You two are too good for my boy.  Maybe with you ladies in his corner he’ll get turned around.  Have a good day dear.”

With that Moira let herself out.

“So your mother knows where I live,” Felicity nodded and grabbed her coffee mug.

“My mom knows where everyone lives.”

“Was that Ted at the door?” Tami peeked into the kitchen.

“No it was,” Felicity turned to her and started to laugh, “are you dressed as Smurfette?”

“Yes,” Tami held her head high as she entered the kitchen, “it’s the only way I feel I could get away with blue skin.”

“Do I even want to know why you have a Smurfette costume?” Oliver grinned.

“I love costumes.  I made this a few years back for Halloween.  I don’t wear heels so I got white go-go boots instead.  Plus it’ll make me the same height as Ted.  So who was at the door?”

“Moira.”

“Oliver’s mom?” Tami’s eyes went wide.

“Yup.  While I let you digest that I’m going to go change into real clothes and not pajamas.”

Felicity disappeared upstairs.  Oliver waited a moment before he turned back to Tami.

“So everything was good with what I had delivered?” Tami asked as she grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

“Yeah.  I had no idea that Kane was your guy.  I met him before years ago.  He’s got property out in California and Arizona.”

“Yeah.  He doesn’t like to let it known that he’s got a shit ton of money.  It’s mostly from the nonnative side of the family and he tries not to depend on them too much,” Tami shrugged, “they’re a little racist and aren’t very nice to his family that is native.  He got called redskin once.  He held me back from throttling his grandmother.  That bitch died from a stroke thankfully.  That probably isn’t so nice to say.”

“Not so much.”

“So did you take the surveillance equipment out or was it one of your little sidekicks?” Tami eyed him with a smirk.

“How’d you know?”

“I’m not great like Felicity but I hear very well.  There was this hum that had been goin’ on since the entire kidnapping incident.  So I pulled out a little wand and scanned the house.  We were bugged so I pulled up my laptop and found the frequency.  Had your signature on it.  I figured when John searched the place for safety he had actually put eyes and ears on us.  Then suddenly last week the noise was gone,” Tami took a sip of her juice.

“They were low emissions,” Oliver shook his head, “how the hell did you hear them?”

“I hear the bug plug in things too.  I’m sensitive to anything that emits a signal.  Lis hates it because she likes to leave her computer on some nights.  I have to wear earplugs or I can’t sleep.”

“You’re like the princess and the pea of sound.”

“Something like that.”

The doorbell rang.

“I’m outta here,” Tami grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out.

“Smurfette gone?” Felicity entered dressed and her hair up in a ponytail.

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel about hot air balloons?” Felicity grabbed her purse.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! There wasn't a crazy wait. Woot! Thank you guys for everything. You will never know how much you mean to me and how you helped me make it through this rough time. Taco party!!
> 
> As a warning/reminder there is going to be a supporting character death in the next chapter. The end is coming. I just don't know how I'll break it down. at the most five more chapters. No major character death b/c I cannot stomach that. Honestly it's one of four people and if you've read any of my stories you will have an idea of who it will be. I am a bit cliche when it comes to that.


	14. Chapter 14

“This is really awesome,” Oliver looked out the balloon as they soared over the country side.

“Yeah.  I knew that you were a city boy.  I figured it’d be really awesome to see other parts of Starling.  Yeah this is the county but it’s beautiful.”

“It really is. Uh, are we descending?”

“Yup.  This is perfect Demi,” Felicity grinned.

“Of course,” Demetrius smiled as he sent the hot air balloon slowly to the ground.

“What are you up to?” Oliver pulled Felicity close.

“I thought we could have a picnic in the country side.”

“You are too good for me,” Oliver kissed her as the balloon touched down.

“Yeah I know.”

Demetrius helped them out of the balloon and helped them set up their picnic before he took a walk to give them privacy.

“So I like you a lot,” Felicity smiled as they relaxed on the blanket after lunch.

“Yeah I know.  I like you a lot too.  I want you to move in with me.”

“Oh.  That was not what I was expecting.  Not even a little bit.”

“I know.  I was just thinking about it.  We’ve been dating for almost a year.  We’ve been through so much together.  Things that no normal couple would have to go through.  We should be together.  I have my own place and it way too big for just me.  We should live together,” Oliver brushed a stray hair from her face.

“Oliver.  That is a huge step.”

“I know,” Oliver leaned in, “and I would never do it for anyone else.  I just want to be with you all the time.  If you are under the same roof then we are good to go.  I will be less distracted and I could be with you whenever I wanted. I love waking up next to you.  I love falling asleep beside you.  I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you Felicity.”

“Yeah okay,” Felicity closed her eyes and kissed him.

They kissed softly until Demetrius made his presence known.  They looked up blushing.

“We have to get the balloon back to the rental place and Tami has me booked for tonight.”

“Thanks.”

They gather up everything and head back to the city.

 

Felicity headed to Verdant after she shower and changed.  She was supposed to meet Tami there for drinks while they discussed the information that she had gathered on the Arrow.  She waited for Tami at their normal table but she was late.  Felicity sent her a text.  She took a deep breath and went to the bar.

Thea was a bit frazzled as she made drinks and ordered the staff around to get as many orders filled as possible.  She spotted Felicity and shot her a smile.  When she had a moment she walked down to the end of the bar.

“Hey Lis.  You’re pouting, what did Oliver do?”

“Not Oliver,” Felicity laughed, “have you seen Tami?  She was supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago.”

Thea’s face dropped, “what?”

“Exactly.  Tami’s late.”

“She’s never late.  Have you called Oliver?  Maybe he called in for a work thing,” Thea walked around from behind the bar.

“I haven’t.  I wanted to give her time just in case she got stuck in traffic.  She hasn’t responded back to my texts and that isn’t like her.”

“Okay.  Do me a favor and get some napkins from the supply closet.  I was on my way there.  Grab some more peanuts too please and I will contact Oliver and call Lance to make sure he hasn’t heard anything.  They got the bad guys that knew you two but it is always better to be safe than sorry.”

“Thanks Thea.”

“No problem.”

Felicity walked down the hall the supply room.  She had heled out before and had become familiar with the layout.  She hoped to be able to help with basement repairs.  She hadn’t been down there since the flood and Oliver and Thea said it was a lot of work that they just put off to save expenses.  Felicity checked her phone again when she stopped outside the supply room.  Nothing.  She sighed and tapped in the unlock code.

Felicity walked to the back where she remembered the peanuts were stored.  She paused and squinted as faint sounds from the other end grew louder.  Felicity looked around for something to use as a weapon.  She grabbed bottle of liquor and held it high as she eased around the corner.  Felicity’s eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, and she froze.  Her hand loosened and the liquor fell to the floor and shattered.

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped.

“Lis!” Tami grabbed her shirt and tried to cover up as Roy pulled out.

“Oh god,” Roy pulled up his pants quickly as blush rose to his already flushed cheeks.

Felicity covered her eyes and closed her mouth.  Then she doubled over in laughter.  She gasped as she tried to speak and hold back her laughter.

Tami fumbled with her clothes as she dressed and shot her eyes over to Roy.

“This,” Felicity turned her back to them, “this is so great.  I can’t believe it.  I tell you to go out and get a man and you bag three.  Holy hell Tams.”

“Lis,” Tami whined, “we’re decent.  It isn’t like that at all.  I never slept with Ted or Tommy.  Tommy and I decided to be friends.  We realized we were not romantically compatible.  Ted wanted something serious too quickly for me.  Roy,” she looked down, “he is perfect.  Not too fast and not too slow.  He’s sweet and caring and just really great,” she glanced over to him.

“I see.  And the sex in the supply closet?” Felicity smirked.

“That just happened.  I came to meet you and he needed some help with some stuff.  I offered and then it was like something just clicked.  I may have thrown myself at him.”

“And I caught her,” Roy mumbled.

“I had Thea about to call the cops.  You’re never late for anything.  Shit you’re never on time.  You are always early so when you weren’t here I freaked.”

“Sorry.”

“You were just getting laid,” Felicity shook her head and pulled her phone out, “grab some peanuts and napkins.  I’m going to call Thea and let her know you’re fine.”

“Okay,” Tami nodded with a shameful pout.

Felicity laughed the entire way to the floor.

“Were they really having sex in the supply closet?” Thea smiled.

“Yes.  Roy is very strong.  The way,” Felicity shook her head, “never mind.  I don’t want you to have to live with that image too.”

“I was wondering what happened to him.  I sent him to get some things and he was gone for a while.  At least it’s Tami.  They really are cute together now that I think about it.”

“You’re not mad that she is hooking up with your ex?”

“Neh.  Roy and I didn’t work out.  They deserve to be happy.  At least she didn’t almost hook up with her brother,” Thea shivered at the thought of her and Tommy, “I kissed him.  Jeez I was crazy.”

“Who are you seeing now?”

“I am happily single.  I need to have some me time before I drag some poor unsuspecting soul into this life.”

Felicity stared at Thea.  Her eyes went wide.  Thea was always disappearing and sometimes too busy.  With a suit of body armor it would change her build.

“Have you been working out?” Felicity asked as she studied Thea’s face.

“Yeah.  Thanks for noticing.  I want to tone up.  I got too skinny and I want to put some mass back on but not get fat.”

“Yeah it really shows.”

“Here’s everything that you needed me to get,” Roy and Tami return with the supplies.

“Yeah.  I hear you got a little something extra while you were back there,” Thea winked and helped them put everything away properly.

“Lis you weren’t supposed to say anything,” Tami ran a hand over her face.

“I couldn’t pass up such a good opportunity.”

“I hate you,” Tami mumbled.

<<<<>>>> 

“So this is it,” Tami hugged Felicity.

“Don’t worry.  We’ll still see each other.  I’m just moving across town not the world.”

“Everyone says that until they actually move in with their beaus.  I’m gonna die lonely in a house full of cats,” Tami squeezed Felicity.

“No you’re not.  You’ll have another roommate in no time.  I mean,” Felicity stepped back and smiled, “you could ask _your_ boyfriend to move in.”

“What?” Tami screwed up her face, “no.  We’ve only been dating like two months.  He’s a really fantastic guy but I will not move that quick.  Plus I like visiting him out there.”

“In the most dangerous part of the city,” Felicity shook her head.

“Eh if you look at it that way.  I haven’t had a problem.”

“That’s because everyone is scared of you.  They saw you go off on that guy that hit that dog and was about to pull off.  You were going to kill that man.”

“No I wasn’t.  I was just making sure he knew about how close I could get to killing him without killing him.”

“You threatened to tie his wife and kids to the back of his car and drag them until they were bone dust.”

“Well I have a soft spot for animals.”

“I’m going to miss this place,” Felicity looked around.

“Yeah.  You’ll be back in no time.  I hear he doesn’t like cleaning up behind himself.”

“That’s what the maid is for,” Felicity teased.

“You get a maid?” Tami gawked at her.

“Perks of being in love with a millionaire.”

“So not fair.”

“I’ll send her over here sometimes.”

“Sure.  I’m gonna miss you so much,” Tami hugged her again.

“Ms. Smoak we are all loaded up,” one of the movers said.

“Head on out. I’ll meet you there,” Felicity held Tami and fought back tears.

“Alright ma’am.”

“Don’t you dare cry,” Felicity whispered.

“I’m not cryin’,” Tami sobbed, “allergies dammit.  We’ve lived together since college.  Now you’re running off to live happily ever after with your prince charming.”

“Stop that.  I’ll still be around.  We work together and we have B rated movie Saturdays still.”

“Get outta here before he decides where your stuff should go.”

“I’ll see ya soon.”

Tami waved as Felicity pulled away.

<<<<>>>> 

Felicity checked her phone and sighed.  Tami had blown her off to meet up with Roy for a last minute date.  She was glad in as sense because it was probably better for the separation.  She tucked her phone back in her pocket.  She had already told Oliver that she would be out for the evening so he had made plans with Tommy. 

Felicity settled at her laptop for a while before she decided laundry sounded better.  Out of habit she had turned off the lights when she wasn’t in the room.  She took the basket of freshly dried clothes back to their room to put away.  She paused outside the door as she saw the light on in their closet.  Felicity sat the basket down in the hall and looked around the hall for a weapon.  She picked up the large decorative vase as she snuck in the room.

“AAAAHHH!” she screamed and threw the vase at the would-be intruder.

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted back, “what are you doin’ here?”

“Ollie?” Felicity opened one eye and looked at him then stood up straight and opened the other eye, “ooh are we roleplaying?  I’ll be your damsel in distress.”

Oliver realized that he hadn’t changed because he was under the impression that Felicity was going to be out all night.

“Uh.”

Felicity’s face fell as her eyes roamed over his attire.  She had gone over list after list and fact after fact.  She had looked at everyone else but never once had it occurred to her that it could be her own boyfriend.

“Is this some sick joke?” Felicity took a step back.

“Felicity let me explain,” Oliver held up his hands.

“I’ve lived with you for a month.  An entire month and you thought that you could just hide this from me.  This better be one hell of a cosplay outfit that you and Tami made together.  Please tell me that’s what it is.”

“Felicity.”

“What the hell is takin—oh,” Tami froze in the doorway.

Felicity turned.  She looked between them.

“Oliver.  You are dressed in a costume.  I made it.  And you look very nice in it,” Tami delivered in some of the worse acting ever seen.

“What’s going on here?” Felicity narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t you like it?  I think that I did a very good job.  So very good.  Almost authentic like,” Tami put an obviously fake smile.

“Yeah you were never the best liar,” Felicity crossed her arms.

“Hey I lied to you for months about knowing who the Arrow really is,” Tami put her hands on her hips.

“How could you know and not tell me?”

“It wasn’t my place Lis.  I wanted to tell you.  Believe me but I couldn’t.  It wasn’t my place at all.”

“So you,” Felicity turned to Oliver, “made my best friend lie to me because what you were too scared to tell me the truth?”

“See it wasn’t that.”

“What the hell is taking you two—oh,” Roy entered in full Arsenal gear without the mask.

“Holy shit,” Felicity’s eyes went wide.

“You two didn’t make up a good lie about why you both were busy did you?” Roy shook his head, “hey Felicity.”

“Hello Roy.  You’re the red arrow.  You’re the cutie.  No wonder Tami is all over you.  You guys were barely inseparable when you kidnapped us to protect us.  Hold on,” Felicity held out her arms, “did you know who they were when we went through all that crap?”

“Nope,” Tami shook her head rapidly, “I didn’t find out until after.  They needed my expertise with explosives and all that.  I found out by accident really.  Arrow smells good and Oliver forgot to change aftershave or whatever.  He confirmed what I suspected.”

“The deliveries from Kane and the help from Demi?” she dropped her arms by her side.

“Yeah.  They’ve been helping out,” Tami shrugged.

Felicity tucked her lips and closed her eyes.  She shook her head and went to the closet.  She stepped over the broken pieces of the vase and began to shove clothes into a bag.

“Felicity,” Oliver all but whispered.

“No.  You both lied to me.  I have to get away.  I just can’t be here right now and I can’t go back to the townhouse.”

“We understand.”

“Please don’t close off.  I’m still your best friend,” Tami muttered as she followed Felicity out the door.

“Right.  A best friend that lied to me.  How many other lies are there Tami?  How many times have you been out with Tommy or Roy and you were really gallivanting around pretending you were a hero?  You’re not!” Felicity turned with a hard look and tears in her eyes, “it’s make believe Tami.  Grow up.  You’re just a useless sidekick.  You’ll never be like them.  You’ll never be a hero.  You can dress up and go to all the cons and read all the comics you want but you’ll be nothing more than ex-con assistant to a lying millionaire.  So why don’t you screw off and get out of your fantasy world.”

Felicity spun on heel and stormed off.

“She’s upset.  She didn’t mean any of that,” Roy put an arm around her.

Tami shrugged his arm off and walked away, “she’s right.”

“What the fuck just happened?” Oliver trotted down the stairs with the bag he had come for over his shoulder.

“Me losing someone I care about and you making one hell of a mess.”

“They’ll be back.  Won’t they?”

<<<<>>>> 

Felicity woke in a hotel she barely remembered.  She had hopped three different places to make sure they couldn’t track her.  She sat up and looked around the lavish room she had used Oliver’s card to pay for.  Felicity thought back over the last month where she had helped Oliver get back into his mom’s good graces and they had formed a routine to make it through each day together.  She smiled at the thought of grumpy Oliver before his coffee. 

It all made sense.  He would be up all night as the Arrow and only be able to catch three to four hours before he had to Oliver Queen.

“How did I not see it?  It’s because I didn’t want to,” she flopped back down on the bed and sighed.

“Get up,” John was in the room and she had never heard him enter.

“Dig.  What are you doing here?” Felicity pulled the duvet up to cover her.

“It’s Tami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter shorter b/c it got a little too much. So another chapter will be up in the next few days.


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity shooed John out of the room so that she could get dressed.  She didn’t think twice as she rushed out behind John. 

“I yelled at her,” Felicity chewed her lip as John wove in and out of traffic, “I was not so nice.  I said horrible things.  Tell me Diggle what happened?”

“We don’t really know.  We got a call from a source and they said that there was some activity.  Oliver and Roy went out.  Then Thea said we had an active tracker and the vitals were low.  We had all been accounted for.  Oliver realized he had put a tracker in Tami after she signed on.  We got there,” John paused and took a breath, “we got her to the hospital as quick as we could.”

“How’d you find me?”

“Oliver always knows where you are.  He’s always known.  You can’t run from him.”

“I shouldn’t have used his card.”

“Neh that has nothing to do with it.”

“Oh.”

They went the rest of the way in silence.  John led her to Tami’s room.  Felicity gasped as she saw all the machines and tubes connected to her best friend.  Tears trickled down her cheeks as she took Tami’s hand in hers.

“Tami,” Felicity whispered and squeezed her hand.

“They have her in a medical induced coma right now.  They aren’t sure if she is going to wake up but they didn’t want to risk it.  She’s going to be in a lot of pain,” Kane said from the side of the room near the window.

“Kane,” Felicity looked up and noticed that it wasn’t just John and Oliver in the room with her for the first time.

“The dumb girl went after a lead without tellin’ anyone,” he stared out the window with no emotion on his face.

“If you’re here, where’s Demi?” Felicity watched him.

Kane bowed his head and closed his eyes.

“No,” Felicity shook her head as a sob broke loose, “not Demi. No.”

“He was the only one that knew where she was. He took as much of the blast and gun fire as he could to protect her.  By time I got there it was too late.  My brother dances with the ancestors now.”

Felicity crossed the room and put her arms around him and mumbled to him his native tongue. The only phrase that she knew because he had taught it to her when Tami had lost her mother.

Oliver and John stepped out of the room.

“Did you get him some place safe?  He wouldn’t want the authorities to take him.”

“I made a call. Guy picked him up.”

“Very good.  Is Tami,” she swallowed and closed her eyes, “can you feel her spirit?”

“She’s still there,” Kane nodded as he pulled her tighter, “she’s barely there but she’s there.”

Felicity nodded.  They held each other for some time until it felt relaxed enough to let go.  Felicity moved back to Tami’s side and took her hand.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was upset. You didn’t have to prove anything to me. I know you’re a hero. You’re my hero,” Felicity kissed her hand.

“Hey you must be her sister,” the nurse entered, “we tried to call.”

“My phone was off,” Felicity nodded.

“We’re going to run some more tests and get another MRI in a couple hours.  We want to give the medicine some time to work on the swelling of her brain.  If it wasn’t for Mr. Queen we wouldn’t have you guys in here but he is who he is.  With a patient in critical condition we usually only like one person in the room.  We’ll let that rule go for now.  Only one person can spend the night though.”

“Okay I get that.  Tell me more about what’s going on with Tami.”

“Well,” the nurse took a deep breath, “there’s a lot of internal bleeding.  She came out of surgery about half an hour ago.  They fixed what they could at the time. She’s got three broken ribs along with a punctured lung.  Her left arm is broken, her left hip is fractured, she has a sprained ankle, the lacerations are the least of her worries, and then the swelling of her brain.  There’s a lot going on with your sister.  We’re doing our best to help.  We’ve gone ahead and updated all of her shots and started her on a string of medicines to help with the bleeding and swelling.  I’m sorry I don’t have more news.  The next 36 hours are the most crucial.  The doctor will be by in an hour.”

“Thank you.”

“If you need anything or she changes in anyway please let us know.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The nurse silently checked Tami’s vitals and marked them down on the chart then slipped out.

“Sister?” Kane whispered with a smile.

“Ever since we finished school.  I list her as my sister and emergency contact as well.  No one has ever questioned it.”

“Okay.  I am going to take care of Demetrius.  Guy can’t stay too long. I will see you later.”

“Yeah.”

Kane hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 

Oliver returned a few minutes later.  Felicity threw her arms around him and allowed herself to grieve.

“We have the best doctors in the best hospital.  She’ll get through this.”

“Her brain Oliver.  If she comes back and isn’t normal she will hate me forever.  I shouldn’t have been so mean to you guys.  I’m sorry. Just let her be okay.”

“Tami is too stubborn to go out this early.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Where is she?”

Felicity let Oliver go.  They both flinched when they heard Roy’s shouts.

“I’ll be back.”

Felicity took the seat Kane had occupied.

“Tami,” Roy rushed into the room draped in an oversized trench coat to hide his uniform, “Tami.  Please no.”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open.  She hadn’t thought about how it would affect those around her that were new to their little family.  She hadn’t taken a moment to realize she wasn’t the only that loved Tami.  Felicity saw for the first time someone that looked at Tami the way she looked at Oliver.  She wished Tami were awake to witness it.

“Tami you have to fight,” Roy’s voice shook as he tried to hold the sobs back, “you need to know.”

Felicity got up and pulled Oliver with her, “he needs this moment more than we need to see it.”

“You need to know.  I care for you so much Tami.  I saw a future with you.  We,” he chuckled sadly, “we were gonna get a little tuxedo cat and name him Felix.”

“He loves her,” Oliver replied in awe.

“Yeah.  I don’t think he realized it until now.”

“He never even looked at Thea that way.”

“Love is strange.  It isn’t always something that we’re looking for.  Sometimes it just happens when we least expect it.  Love has no time line.  Love doesn’t care about the past.  Love is uncharacteristically selfish,” Felicity looked up at Oliver with a soft smile.

“I love you too,” Oliver kissed her.

“I know,” Felicity smirked.

<<<<>>>> 

Felicity blinked awake as a strong hand shook her shoulder.  She stretched and looked up at the person that shook her.

“Doctor.”

“Hi Felicity.  I didn’t want you to wake up and she not be here.  We’re moving her to another room,” the doctor’s face went blank, “in the night she stopped breathing on her own.  We have to take her to the next floor up so she has more care.”

“Oh okay.  How long before we’ll be allowed in?”

“Felicity.  I think you may want to go home and get her affairs in order.  We will keep an eye on her.  Where she’s going now there is no overnight visitors. We will have a lounge and shortened visiting hours for you.”

“Doctor,” Felicity stood, “are you saying that she is going to die soon?”

“I can’t be for certain at this time.  There’s just too much swelling and the bleeding is only slowing a little.  She’ll be going in for the third surgery in a few hours if we can keep her stable.”

“Okay,” Felicity nodded, “thank you.”

 

Felicity stepped in her room after her shower and dressed.  She stood outside of Tami’s room for several minutes.  She bit her lip and slowly walked in.  Felicity ran her fingers along a few of Tami’s books as she looked around the room.  Her lip began to tremble and she sat down on Tami’s bed.

“You’re strong,” she whispered in a shaky voice.

Felicity woke a while later with Tami’s teddy bear wrapped in her arms.  Oliver was asleep in the chair across the room.  She smiled and stood.  She walked to him and shook his shoulder.

“Oh hey,” he blinked awake.

“What are you doing here?” her voice came strained.

“I went to the hospital and he told me she couldn’t have visitors so I figured you’d be here.  I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I must have lost track of time.  I could cook something if you’re hungry.”

“How ‘bout I cook you something?” Oliver stood and followed her out of Tami’s room.

“That sounds even better.”

“Good.”

Felicity watched with surprise as Oliver cooked.  She had known he was full of surprises but she was really shocked he could cook.  She set the table and they sat down to dinner.

“So that you know I found the man and I took care of him,” Oliver whispered.

“Good.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was tough. It will get easier. Don't hate me. The next chapter will be a little easier to swallow.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity sat by Tami’s bed as she read the latest Dresden Files book to her. She had spent the last few days between work and the hospital. Oliver would join her for a few hours to share a meal then he would go out and fulfill his Arrow duties. Roy spent almost every free moment by Tami’s bed side. She finished the chapter and closed the book.

“This is getting really good. I don’t know if Murphy is going to be able to get him out of this. You’ll have to wake up and let me know what you think. I can draw my own conclusions and you’ll get pissed,” Felicity took her hand into hers and smiled, “Mab may convince him to some more bad. I know how much you don’t like her. You should have seen the look on my face when I read that part.”

“How’s our girl doin?” Roy walked in with a gentle smile.

“Same.”

“Better than worse,” he mumbled.

“Yeah. I’m going to head out. I have to get some work down tonight to get ahead of our big project at work.”

“Sure.”

Felicity hugged him.

“We just finished chapter fifteen if you want to read some to her.”

“Thanks.”

Felicity watched him for a moment as he relayed his day to Tami. She closed her eyes and headed down to the parking lot. She closed her car door and let the tears flow quietly.

 

“What are you doin’ here?” Oliver looked up at Felicity as she entered the foundry.

“I couldn’t sleep. I figured I’d see if you guys needed any help,” Felicity answered quietly.

“Just trying to track down one of the guys from that night that got away,” Oliver sat at the console.

“I thought you had gotten them all.”

“We got the ones that were with Tami and Demetrius but not the ones we were after. They were from the same group. I want the leader. I will not rest until I have them all taken down,” Oliver frowned as he watched the images fly by on the screen.

“Oh god. What software are you using? No don’t answer that,” Felicity shook her head, “get up,” she shoved Oliver out of the seat.

“What are you doin’?”

“Getting you a better systems to work with. You have this beautiful set up and you’re running the worst programs. I’m going to upgrade you to better software.”

“Don’t you need to get some other hardware to install and disks and stuff?”

“Pfft,” Felicity shook her head, “honey you are not the smartest person in the room right now when it comes to computers. Your security is weak. Lucky for you I am here to save you. I’m shocked you guys hadn’t gotten found out by the bad guys. There are so many holes in your firewalls and security. Good grief. I am going to have to bring in some hardware just to make sure you can run the programs properly. How did you guys function?”

 “We did pretty damn well thank you,” Oliver crossed his arms.

“I just sent a list to John. He’s going to bring what I need here. I can have you guys running a more professional set up by time the sun rises.”

Oliver smiled. He had been thinking of ways to get Felicity out of the house and hospital but had fallen short. He was glad that she had found something else to focus on.

A few hours later John arrived and dropped off everything Felicity had requested.

Felicity thanked him as she half paid attention to their presences.

“Your girl seems to be making our life a lot easier,” John smiled.

“Yup. I’m gonna try and get some sleep. Don’t let her stay up too long.”

“Gotcha. Thea should be checking in soon. I’ll get her to sit with her for a while before we ship her home to you.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem.”

 

Felicity crawled into bed a few hours later. Oliver rolled over and pulled her into him automatically.

“You have a fully functional work station now,” she yawned and buried her face in his neck.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and tightened his grip, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Felicity’s eyes opened wide and she held her breathe as she let the words sink in. She grinned and closed her eyes again.

_We’re in love. That was not a giggle. I did not just mentally giggle. I’m a grown women. We’re in love._

<<<<>>>> 

Felicity rearranged the fake flowers she kept in Tami’s room. She took time and worked Tami’s arms like the nurse had shown her before. It had been almost a month and there hadn’t been a change in her status. It kept everyone hopeful but also stressed.

“Ms. Smoak,” Dr. Jones entered the room as Felicity washed Tami’s face.

“Hey doc,” she smiled and put the basin down on the table.

“Why don’t you have a seat?”

“What’s wrong?” Felicity’s smile fell and she slumped down into the chair.

“We got a call from the insurance company this morning,” Dr. Jones kept a straight face, “your sister only has another two days left before you are going to have to make a decision. The insurance will not cover more time unless there is a change in her status. Right now she is stable with minimal brain activity. Unless she goes one way or the other they will not pay her bills.”

“What the fuck?” Felicity’s brow creased as she tried to reign in her emotions, “it doesn’t matter. I will cover the cost.”

“Ms. Smoak,” Dr. Jones’ face grew sad, “that’s thousands a day.”

“I don’t care!” Felicity jumped up, “I am not making any decisions. Tami will wake up. We are not pulling the plug just because some bureaucratic system is flawed. Fuck that to hell and back.”

“I understand that you’re upset-”

“Fine!” Felicity threw her hands up, “we’ll move her to St. Mary’s. They are catholic and you can always trust a catholic to be guilted into doing the right thing. Can’t let someone die just because the insurance won’t pay. Good thing I know how to deal with this.”

Felicity stormed out and drove immediately to Queen Consolidated. She ignored Oliver’s temporary assistant and rushed into his office. Moira and Oliver turned to face her.

“I need money,” Felicity wept.

Oliver jumped up from behind his desk, “what is it honey?”

“Tami,” she coughed and wiped her face, “her insurance won’t pay to keep her in the hospital. I need lots of money,” she explained barely coherent as Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

“What?” Moira looked at her and dropped the papers she had been holding, “she is covered by our plan correct?” Felicity nodded, “then she should be covered until she is discharged.”

“No,” Felicity hiccupped, “she had gone to part time. It changed her benefits.”

“Felicity,” Moira rubbed her back, “don’t you worry. Tami will have all the coverage she needs. It was a clerical error that showed her as part time. An HR mistake.”

Felicity turned from Oliver and threw her arms around Moira, “thank you.”

“No worries dear. I’ll go get this cleared up. Oliver,” she looked at him over Felicity’s shoulder, “we can finish up tomorrow.”

Oliver nodded.

“Trust me,” Moira wiped the tears from Felicity’s face and smiled, “we’ll handle this dear. Now let Oliver take you home. I’ll have your car sent there later.”

Felicity nodded.

 

Oliver scooped ice cream into a bowl when Felicity shuffled into the kitchen.

“Bubble bath make you feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. My mom must really like you and Tami. I’ve never seen her show that much emotion ever.”

“Your mom is a good woman.”

“Yeah. She had Tami moved to a private room in the wing named after my father at Sterling Memorial. The entire staff was replaced.”

“They moved her? They told me they wouldn’t allow her to change hospitals.”

“Yeah,” Oliver chuckled, “you don’t say no to a Queen. As soon as the doctors cleared her they got her on a helicopter.”

“Ah that’s probably the difference. They didn’t want to risk an ambulance.”

“Probably. Okay,” Oliver pushed the ice cream sundae over to her, “the perfect sundae.”

“Close,” Felicity smiled, “you would have to have brownie chunks and cookie crumbles to be perfect.”

“Tami will always be the best at desserts.”

“That’s because she believes in sugar comas.”

“I have some movies in the queue. You can pick anything you want,” Oliver led the way to the TV room.

“Ooh! Peach Girl.”

“That’s not a movie.”

“But I am in the middle of it. I have to know if Momo stays with Toji or goes to Kairi. I mean, Kairi has loved her almost as long as she’s loved Toji.”

“Okay. We can watch your anime.”

They settled down on the couch side by side with their ice cream. Oliver was glad that his mother had been able to make everything work out for them. He was more pleased that for the first time in weeks Felicity was relaxed and had a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’ll take it with extra cheese,” Tami croaked.

Felicity jumped and rushed across the room. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched Tami’s hand.

“Tami you’re awake,” Felicity sobbed.

“Did I miss work?” Tami slowly blinked her eyes open, “fuck I’m in a hospital. Yup there’s a catheter,” she groaned.

“Don’t move. They have so many tubes, wires, and bracers on you. I have to get a nurse.”

“Please don’t leave,” a sob rattled from Tami and she gripped Felicity’s hand tight.

“Okay. I don’t really know what to say. My immediate response is how are you feeling but I know that answer already.”

“Demi’s dead.”

“Yeah,” Felicity bit her lip, “there was a quiet ceremony. Do you remember what happened?”

“Komodo. Oliver has no idea,” Tami closed her eyes and grunted in pain, “Oliver needs to set up securities at work. You need to set up new securities for Queen Consolidated. I got nosey when things came across my desk that didn’t make sense. I should have told Oliver. It was all a set up from the beginning.”

“Slow down Tami. Your heart rate just went crazy,” Felicity looked at the monitor and stroked her friend’s hand.

“Can’t. It might be too late,” Tami tried to sit up but failed, “fuck. That hurts.”

“Kind of happens when you’ve been sleeping for almost two months.”

“What?” Tami turned and stared at Felicity.

“Yeah. You got hit pretty badly. You had six different surgeries and you stopped breathing on your own up until last week. They gave me hope but told me not to hope.”

“Call Oliver.”

“First I’m calling the love of your life,” Felicity pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Misha Collins?”

“Very funny. Roy.”

“Oh,” Tami blushed.

“He’s been here every day,” Felicity smiled as she dialed his number.

“Stop,” Tami groaned as she raised her arm, “that hurts too. Don’t call him. Let them get me unplugged before he sees me. I would like to get in a shower before I see him again.”

“Tams he isn’t going to care.”

“Please.”

“Fine. I’m getting the doctor and calling Oliver.”

“Okay.”

Felicity grabbed a nurse and told her that Tami was awake. She made sure Tami wasn’t alone before she went down to the waiting room.

“Hey Ollie.”

“Hey beautiful. Whatcha need?”

“Tami is awake.”

“What? That’s great news! I’ve got to tell Roy.”

“No! Not yet. Tami wants to shower and get clean before she sees him. I wanted you to know because Tami has some info. She says that there are connections between a lot of things and someone named Komodo.”

“What? She remembers stuff from that night?”

“Yes,” Felicity looked around to make sure no one else was there, “she got too excited so I didn’t get much info but she knows something is up. She thinks it may be too late.”

“I’ll be there after this meeting. There’s a new investor in town that my mom set up a meeting with weeks ago. Once I’m done here I will be there. Don’t keep Roy waiting. The doctors will have her up in another half hour. Call him then. It’ll take him time to get there anyway.”

“Okay,” Felicity nodded as she paced the room, “you be careful and tell Dig. I don’t want you being caught off guard. Please. I can’t go through this again.”

“Will do sweetheart.”

“See you soon.”

Felicity hung up and went back to Tami’s room.

Tami nodded as she listened to the doctor while the nurse unhooked a few of the machines. Felicity noticed they left the IV and the heart monitor on her.

“Okay. I can start therapy as soon as you tell me doc. I will not do a sponge bath though. I think that’s worse than a whore’s bath in the sink. Please let me take a shower. I’ll even use the little seat thingy. I promise not to fall.”

“Tami you have to be careful these first few days. I’m not letting you off bedrest until after we’ve done all the tests.”

“Fine. Ooh,” Tami’s eyes went wide.

“And that my dear is your morphine drip,” the nurse smiled, “I’ll get you a button to control it in a few. We didn’t keep too much in you since you were out. You should feel a bit better.”

“Oh yeah,” Tami grinned, “that’s the stuff right there. Woooo!”

“I’ll be back later,” the doctor smiled and left the room.

“I’m back.”

“Oh man Lis. This is great. I need a morphine drip at home. Better than weed. Okay maybe not. But damn I don’t feel a thang chil’,” Tami giggled.

“Oliver will be here in a bit to talk,” Felicity smiled.

“Good. I gots some stuff to tell him. Mm hmm giiirrrlll,” Tami leaned back grinned at Felicity.

“You’re high as a kite,” Felicity chuckled, “I think if you want to, we can rig up a bath for you. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Oh god please,” Tami gave a sigh of relief.

“We’ll just wait for the shift change in ten minutes. I’ll tell them you’re on the phone with your priest and cannot be disturbed.”

“Sounds mighty fine girly. Mighty fine.”

“Oh god,” Felicity face palmed, “not the western sheriff.”

“Oh darlin’ don’t you worry none ya hear.”

“Yeah I’m going to go on and tell them now.”

 

Tami was in her own pajamas that Felicity had brought over from day one and she sat up in her bed on her laptop. Roy rushed through the door of room and she smiled up at him.

“Hey,” Tami smiled softly.

Roy cupped her face and kissed her then held her in his arms.

“Tami,” Roy whispered as tears rolled down his face.

“I’m here. You didn’t think you could rid of me that easy did you?” Tami hugged him back.

“Naw, you’re way too stubborn,” Roy smiled and kissed her chastely again.

“I am. You seem very moved today.”

“Tami,” Roy stared at her for a moment then chuckled, “I…like I love you.”

Tami’s eyes went wide.

“Uh,” Felicity stood, “I should probably leave.”

“Oh,” Roy turned to see her, “sorry I didn’t notice you.”

“It’s okay. Oliver is on his way. He’s running late.”

“Okay.”

“If you need me I’ll be in the waiting room.”

Tami looked at Roy and her mouth moved but no words came out.

“You don’t have to respond. I may have fallen for you before I even knew you. I had a longer time to deal with it.”

“Oh okay,” Tami nodded, “my hair is like a red brown colour. I haven’t seen it since I was 16.”

Roy realized that was her way of saying it back to him.

“Cool. I like your rainbow hair.”

“Cool.”

“I missed you. I missed you a lot.”

“You read to me. I remember,” Tami blushed.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Roy and Tami sat there and stared at each other for a while then talked for a few minutes. There was a knock then Oliver entered.

“Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt,” Oliver smiled weakly.

“Hey there Mr. Green,” Tami met his eyes.

“Komodo?”

“Yeah,” Tami went serious, “I was following info that I had gathered. It was supposed just be recon. Demi told me to wait for him. I did but we split up after I begged him to trust me,” she looked down at her hands, “the league or whatever that came after you was part of this plan. They have been trying to get you. All these little events that you have been fighting are all linked. They have been testing you. Someone saw me. I ran for it and as you can see it didn’t work out. I got my brother killed.”

“Because of me,” Felicity sighed, “I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“You said what was in your heart.”

“No. I love you. You’ve been my best friend forever and I didn’t mean any of that. I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven. I’m sorry for keeping something that big from you.”

“Awesome.”

“What else do you know about Komodo?”

“I know that he knows who you are,” Tami pulled up her laptop and a sketch she had uploaded, “this is what I got here,” she turned the computer around.

“Holy shit.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“What?”

They all turned to Oliver.

“That’s the guy,” Oliver cupped his mouth as he let the thoughts flow through his mind, “that’s Simon Lacroix of Stellmoor International,” he dropped down in a chair, “I just met with him before I came here.”

“If he knows who you are,” Roy stood up by Tami, “then he could have followed you here.”

“Fuck,” Oliver tucked his lips and tried to form a plan as fast as possible.

“Uh guys,” John ducked into the room, “we’ve got company and it doesn’t look so good. Thea called up from downstairs.”

“Well that answers that question,” Oliver stood.

“I don’t have any gear on me,” Roy took off his jacket and placed it on the bed, “I have a pocket knife and that’s it.”

“I have a few projectiles but nothing that can take on an army of goons.”

“Thea says it’s ten or twelve of them. They’re splitting up. What the hell is going on Oliver?” John asked as he shut the door behind him.

“Something that we did not expect. We can’t take Tami. Felicity you get outta here. Roy you stay with Tami. John you take the stairs to the left and I’ll take the ones in the front. Try to be nonlethal. I would like to have someone to question. We’ll go to the second base. We can’t risk goin’ back to Verdant.”

“You can’t just leave Roy here. Take him. I’m gonna be fine.”

“That’s the morphine talking,” Felicity smiled softly as she tied her hair back and pulled up the hood of her jacket, “I’ll be at the second location. I’ve got mace and my Taser,” she kissed Oliver and left the room.

“She’s good at hiding in plain sight,” Oliver said more for himself than anyone else.

“Go Oliver,” Tami waved.

Oliver smiled and jogged out of the room behind John.

Roy brushed his hand over Tami’s hair and kissed her, “I’ll protect you to the end.”

“Don’t be stupid. If you have to go you go.”

“Not happening,” Roy pushed up his sleeves and glanced at the door.

 

Oliver saw the shadows as he hit the fifth floor. He waited for them to come into view and took them on in the stairs to make sure it was one at a time. He made sure both were knocked out before he moved back down the stairs.

Oliver went through another two men before he got the call from John to let him know they had all been handled and they had one on their way back to the other hide out.

“Make sure to scan him for any tracking devices. I don’t want any surprises. I’ll meet you there.”

Oliver went back to Tami’s room and froze at the door.

Tami had a guy in a choke with her IV stand while Roy fought another guy. Roy punched the guy and knocked him out.

“A little help. No upper body strength here,” Tami groaned, “I think I may have pulled some stitches.”

Roy and Oliver went to her aid and took the guy from her hands.

“That’s right A-hole. Don’t mess with a lady that’s got friends that can beat you up.”

“Let’s get these people outta here so we can get a nurse,” Oliver advised.

“Uh too late,” the nurse stood in the door way.

“Hey Jess,” Tami waved from her bed.

“What the hell is going on in here?” she looked around.

“These guys came in to attack Tami.”

“He means finish the job,” Tami nodded and crossed her arms then winced, “I popped stitches and ripped out my IV.”

“Good grief. You get these men out here and I’ll take care of our patient. There were some bodies downstairs so the floor is mostly empty. Just throw them on a gurney and cover them up.”

“Jess is awesome,” Tami grinned.

“How many times did you hit the button before it was pulled out?” Jess closed the IV line.

“It only let me do three.”

“Great,” Jess chuckled, “at least you won’t feel too much. I’m gonna have to put you back together.”

Oliver and Roy dragged the bodies out into the hall. Jess had been correct, there was no one on the side of the floor and the lights flashed to make sure patients stayed in their rooms. They took them a few doors down and strapped them into the beds there.

“You stay with Tami. I’m gonna meet up with the others.”

“Gotcha. Keep me up to date.”

 

Oliver stood with John in front of the man they had captured.

“You want me to hit him again?” John asked as he rubbed his hand.

“No. I have a better idea,” Oliver turned to Felicity at the table with her laptop, “can you access this man’s information from there?”

“What am I looking for?” Felicity asked as she glanced at the blindfolded man.

“I want to know is he has family and what type of financials are in his name. If he won’t tell us anything I’m sure a relative will be more forthcoming.”

“No,” the man looked in Oliver’s direction.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Please leave my family out of this.”

“According to what I was able to pull once I got his face matched up he is James Stacks. He is married and they have two children. His address is 2145 Raleigh Lane and about this time his wife should be returning home with his youngest. You want me to send a man to his house?” Felicity played along.

“You might need to send two or three. We don’t want the kid to get away. What school is the other kid in?”

“Young Jeremy Stacks goes to Lincoln High. It means we have an hour before school lets out.”

“Please. Okay. I’ll cooperate. Please don’t go near my family,” James began to sob.

“Then answer our questions.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver was perched atop the building across from Komodo’s hideout. He watched the foot traffic come and go. The building had a large sign on the side that showed the name of the company in large silver and black letters. Oliver glanced up and made sure that each team member was in place.

“Orchid are you live?”

“Really? A flower?” Felicity’s voice came over the ear piece, “I couldn’t get a catchy name like you guys?”

“So you are live. Good. Do you have control of the securities yet?”

“Working on it. They actually killed out my Trojan pretty easily. I’ve got to loop back through a few proxies to lose them and give them tons of hoops to jump through.”

“Sounds good. Arsenal, Speedy, Freelancer and,” Oliver sighed, “Sapphire Madness are you ready?”

“Yep,” Tami answered with a giggle.

“I like it,” Roy answered.

“Ooh then I can be Mademoiselle Rubix!” Felicity chimed in.

“Okay code names aside,” Oliver said through clinched teeth, “are we all ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Oliver pulled his bow and aimed to the far wall of the building and shot his zip line over.

“Security is down,” Felicity advised as everyone got in place.

“Thanks Rubix.”

Oliver hooked his bow over and slid to the other building.

“Going live in fifteen,” Tami called.

Oliver raced across the roof top and down the side fire escape. He saw Tami make it back to the van and pull away. He grabbed the side and held on as the explosive went off and shook the building.

“They’re headed your way Arsenal.”

“Got ‘em.”

“No sign of Komodo.”

“I have plenty more explosives on hand if you need them,” Tami spoke as she parked.

“You’ve given me plenty,” Oliver shook his head as he got in place.

“When there’s an explosion look for those that are running to point of impact instead of away from it.”

“Who this?”

“It’s Kane,” Tami answered with a smile, “I may or may not have kept him up to date.”

“Hey there. Figured if you were going after a common enemy I might as well join in the fight. This man took out my brother. He gets to go down. Sapphire made sure I was connected.”

“Komodo is mine Kane,” Oliver replied as he went through a blown out window, “though you were right. I can see him headed to the explosion sight instead of where he directed his goons to go.”

“It’s what I would do. If I planted a bomb. There would be two and the other would be laid where everyone else ran to.”

“You’re pretty smart for someone that claims to love peace.”

“Yeah I am. I’m at your six o’clock Arrow.”

“See you.”

They moved in silence toward Komodo.

“You’re here somewhere _Arrow_ ,” Komodo spat and glanced around the area, “why don’t you come on and show yourself?”

“Don’t do it,” they all say at once.

Oliver knows that if he is to save his team he may have to give himself up. He pulls an arrow from his quiver and aims just left of Komodo. It gives off a knock out gas. Komodo immediately pulled his mask down tight. While he was distracted Oliver shot a stun arrow and hit him in the chest. Komodo wobbled but didn’t fall down.

“You have to do better than that,” Komodo turned in Oliver’s direction.

“Don’t worry I will.”

Oliver watched as Kane released an arrow and hit Komodo in the back.

“Fuck,” Komodo fell to his knees and snapped the end off the arrow.

“You thought that it was just me,” Oliver spoke as he moved along the shadow so that Komodo wouldn’t be able to retain where his located.

“Only three of you. I can take you all.”

“You wish it was just three of us,” Thea’s voice echoed through the floor.

“Yeah you really do,” Kane called as he moved to a better hiding spot.

“You probably should have run to your office instead of the side that was still under construction,” Felicity projected her voice from an intercom on a far wall.

“She’s right,” John ran up the stairs.

“Where are my men?!” Komodo struggled to his feet and hid behind a trash receptacle.

“I just finished taking care of them,” Roy swung in from behind the draped plastic.

“Outnumbered.”

 “But not out skilled,” Komodo pulled an arrow from the quiver on his hip, “I can take out at least half of you,” he flipped his bow open and aimed in the direction Oliver had been in.

Komodo released three arrows and gave everyone time to shift their positions. Komodo listened as they moved and adjusted his aim and let an arrow go.

“Fuck,” Thea fell back onto a tarp as his arrow lodged her hip.

“If it’s an arrow remember to push it through and not pull it out,” Tami called over the communicator.

“I know,” Thea gritted her teeth and pushed the arrow out, “just a flesh wound. I’ll be fine. Thank god Sapphire Madness packed a first aid kit in each of our belts. Thanks Sapphire.”

“No problem. I’ll come back around and you can get in if you need.”

“Nope you stay there. I’m fine.”

“I think he must have signaled his crew. There’s more men headed your way,” Tami announced, “I’ll slow them down some.”

“Be careful.”

“I think you should just give up,” Oliver jumped down to the floor silently and drew an arrow Tami had created, “you are outnumbered.”

“Oh Oliver I think not,” Komodo moved away from his location, “I’m only slightly injured. If your man had a better shot I’d be dead.”

“Except there was a slow working poison on the arrow. It wasn’t meant to be an instant kill. If I wanted you dead you’d be dead,” Kane called from the shadows, “why’d you think it didn’t penetrate that deeply?”

“I just need you to answer a few things for me and then you can be on your way.”

There was a large explosion and everyone rocked from the impact against the building.

“Oops,” Tami giggled, “I may have destroyed the side of his building. My bad. That was more of a kick than I thought.”

“You have someone on the outside,” Komodo grunted.

“Yeah. We’re everywhere you don’t want us to be,” Oliver walked into sight.

“How? It’s only so many of you.”

“I have friends everywhere. How do you know who I am?”

“It wasn’t that hard to be honest,” Komodo slid back behind a palate of two by fours, “the cops are just stupid. Plus with Slade on my side it was even easier.”

“We’re going to finish this here tonight or you are going to die here tonight. I’d rather you just leave our city.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Then so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter. Thanks so much for sticking around. I appreciate you guys so much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for everyone that took the time to read, comment, and leave a kudos. You guys are really why I finished it. I had lost it for awhile then you brought me back. Thanks for everything.

Oliver fell back and rolled out the way as Komodo came after him again. Oliver released the arrow that Tami had put together for him. It hit Komodo in the chest and exploded and the liquid contents spread across his chest.

“Fuck,” Komodo pulled off his top and threw it to the ground.

Another arrow went through his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Oliver was glad because he was out of arrows. The fight had gone on too long. Komodo lay on the floor as his body convulsed. Kane tossed his ponytail over his shoulder as he emerged from the shadows.

“You killed by brother in arms and now it’s your turn,” Kane pulled the dagger from his waist holster and handed it to Oliver.

“I should let him finish you,” Oliver turned Komodo over and pulled his mask off.

“You’re not a killer any more Oliver Queen,” Komodo chuckled as blood ran from his nose and mouth.

“Simon Lacroix you are one tough fucker and I want nothing more than to kill you myself. However,” Oliver held the blade to his throat, “if I do that you win. I won’t be any better than you are. Withdraw your bid from Queen Consolidated.”

“Never.”

“Why are you after me? Why have you hurt the ones that I love? What are you gaining from this?”

“Kill me Oliver. I’m not answering any of your questions.”

“So be it.”

“Oliver don’t!” Felicity’s voice sounded in his ear, “this isn’t who you are.”

“I know. The great thing is,” Oliver stood, “I don’t have to be the one to finish it.”

“Uh guys you may want to hurry. SCPD is on the way,” Tami called over the coms.

“Thanks,” Oliver spun the blade in his hand and handed it to Kane, “I will allow you to decide his fate. I have to get my team outta here before the SCPD arrive.”

 

“It’s good that you brought her here,” Merlyn checked over Thea’s wound.

“Who sowed her up?”

“She did it herself.”

“Of course she did.”

“I’m right here,” Thea rolled her eyes.

“Yes you are. I’m going to give you a tetanus shot and something for the pain. I’ll be right back,” Merlyn disappeared into the back of his house.

“Why don’t you get outta here Ollie? Dig can take me home once we’re done. I’m sure Felicity is more than a little anxious.”

“You sure Speedy?”

“Yeah,” Thea smiled.

“Okay,” Oliver kissed her forehead and headed to the door.

“I checked the perimeter, we’re safe,” John said as he came back in.

“Good. I’m going to head to Felicity’s. Get Thea home safe okay?”

“No problem.”

 

“Don’t pull any of her newly healed muscles and no sex in the common rooms,” Felicity yelled over her shoulder as she left the townhouse.

“Uh hey,” Oliver stood at the foot of the stairs.

“Roy and Tami are about to burn off their adrenaline rush,” Felicity jerked a thumb in the direction of the townhouse.

“Gotcha. Well you wanna head back to my place and do the same?”

“Hm that sounds like fun.”

 

Felicity dropped her bag by the door as soon as they entered his house. She turned around and slammed Oliver against the door.

“How dare you scare me like that?” she kissed him hard and pulled him down to her.

Oliver hummed against her lips as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Felicity wasn’t sure how they made it to his bedroom but she was glad. She pushed him down on the bed and grinned down at him. She made quick work of undressing and crawled on the bed and straddled him.

“I love you so much.”

“I loved you from the moment you used all those big confusing words,” Oliver grinned as he helped her pull of his shirt.

“I only do it when I don’t want to be bothered,” she kissed his chest, “these scars make more sense now that I know you’re the arrow.”

“Are you attracted to my scars?”

“Hm they make you more attractive.”

Oliver chuckled and pulled her back down on him. He kicked off his pants and lifted her up to position her. He closed his eyes as she sank down on him.

“Damn. So tight.”

“I may have been working those muscles out. Mmm you feel,” Felicity began to move, “amazing too.”

Oliver got too lost in their motions to respond. He worked hard to pull as many different sounds from her as he could. They changed position and Oliver placed her legs on his shoulders as he pushed back in.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped.

“I like being deep in you,” Oliver mumbled as he thrust hard into her.

“Mm yeah. Me too.”

Oliver held her off as long as he could so he could bathe in her love and passion. He finally brought her to her climax and fell into his right after. He settled beside her as they caught their breath.

“So happily ever after?” Felicity asked as she drifted.

“Until the next villain gets here anyway.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to figure out how to keep them away.”

“Yeah,” Oliver ran his fingers through her hair as she cuddled close.

<<<<>>>> 

“Always a bridesmaid never a bride,” Tami mumbled as she pinned her hair in place.

“Not by Roy not trying. You’ve been with him for four years Tami,” Felicity shook her head.

“Yeah but you know I never wanted to get married.”

“I also know that you didn’t want to be in a serious relationship. Think about it. You turned down two great men. Tommy would have been a great fling and Ted would have been a great short term boyfriend, but you left them both and surprised us all with Roy.”

“Yeah. Let’s talk about you. You’re getting married to a billionaire with his own company. He isn’t taking money from mama anymore.”

“Yeah,” Felicity smiled as Tami held tied her dress in place, “I’m getting married. You know the scary part in all of this is that he is meeting my mother for the first time today.”

“Oh shit he hasn’t met mama Smoak yet? This should be interesting.”

“Don’t remind me. If I say our code word you drop a smoke bomb and ninja me outta there okay,” Felicity twirled in front of the mirror.

“Gotcha. Damn you make one fine piece of ass all dolled up. Should have seduced you to the bi side.”

“We tried that. You were way too lovey for me,” Felicity smiled.

“Hopeless romantic,” Tami shrugged.

“Don’t forget the maid of honor gets to be with the best man.”

“Uh Dig is the best man.”

“Oh that’s right. Well you get a groomsman.”

“Shut up and put your shoes on.”

“Tams,” Felicity grinned, “I’m getting married.”

“Yeah you are.”

 

Felicity stood with Oliver’s hand in hers. He kissed her hand and lifted her leg. He pulled the garter off and smiled. Felicity grinned as she took her bouquet from Moira. Oliver winked as the men go in place behind him and the women behind her. Oliver signaled her to move slightly to the right. She giggled and gave him the thumbs up.

“Alright. On three.”

Tami sat with her book she had snuck in on her lap. She turned the page and in lap dropped Felicity’s bouquet. She looked up with wide eyes.

Felicity was bent over laughing.

Tami narrowed her eyes. She placed her book on the table and stomped over to Felicity. She opened her mouth to protest when the man that had caught the garter walked forward. Tami’s eyes met Roy’s. He smiled nervously.

“DESTIEL!” Tami threw down a smoke bomb.

“Ninja!” Felicity cackled as she waved the smoke out of her face.

“There goes our plan,” Oliver chuckled beside her.

“He’ll get her.”

 

Felicity crossed her arms, “you promised no work on our wedding night?”

“I,” Oliver pulled on his uniform, “I wouldn’t if someone else were here to help out.”

“Barry is so on my shit list.”

“I love you and I won’t be out too long. I promise to make this night unforgettable.”

“Oh it already is.”

“Baby,” Oliver kissed her, “believe me if someone else was in town I wouldn’t. By time Wildcat and Black Canary got here it would be too late.”

“That’s what I get for wanting to visit before our honeymoon. Be careful. I want you use fully usable when you get back.”

“Oh I will be.”

Felicity watched Oliver go and knew she wouldn’t change anything about their situation. Felicity knew sometimes there will be touch of sanity that makes her rethink it all and want to run from him. She loved him for who he was and he was a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I don't have another Olicity fic planned. This was started with help from my bestbian and it happened. Now she may give me other ideas in the future but right now this was what I had in me. I AM always open for prompts so if you think of something hit me up. Same name on tumblr.


End file.
